Opposites Attract
by burningtrexcrusade
Summary: Ichigo finds a wounded Tia Halibel and even knowing the risks saves her will love blossom between the two. Rated M for lemons, language, and later some Violence.
1. Chapter 1 Saved

Opposites attract

A/N I will probably update this story once every week but it will be at my leisure.

**"Hollowfication voice"**

**'Hollow Ichigo'**

"Regular talking"

'thoughts'

Chapter 1 Saved

Ichigo was about to use the Final Getsuga Tenshō when a voice said. '**Stop king I have a idea!' **His inner hollow shouted. 'What is it hollow?'**'I have a idea that can help with your wounded arm so we don't have to use that dangerous attack!'**'And that is?'**'Think kingy if we put on our hollow mask and use my instant regeneration ability.'**

Ichigo was shocked at his hollow's brilliant idea before he thought of a question. '_Why are you helping me?'_**"Two reasons kingy, one is that if you lose your soul reaper powers i lose a good deal of strength from those powers and the second is I now deem you worthy of my power, got that partner."**

'Got it partner._' _Ichigo mentally replied with a smirk on his face. He swiped his hand across his face donning his hollow mask. "What is this? Ichigo Kurosaki you shouldn't be able to access your hollow powers as you are now a transcendent."

Aizen then locked in horror as Ichigo's arm patched up. **"Unlike you Aizen I didn't discard any of my powers."** Ichigo referred to Aizen's now cracked zanpakuto. Ichigo now with new speed charged Aizen and quickly cut Aizen apart.

"I didn't expect things to end this way. I REFUSE TO BELIVE THIS IS THE END!" Aizen yelled before being cleaved in two. Ichigo sighed because even though Aizen deserved the death he hated to kill. He took off his hollow mask.

He then was surprised as he sensed a arrancar's reiatsu that was fading but had no other people around it. He decided to check it out flying they way there. When he landed he say a beautiful tanned blond arrancar. She started muttering, "must stay alive to get revenge on Aizen."

Ichigo was surprised by this and decided to help her. He went over to pick her up while trying to avoid getting his mind from wandering off into dirty thoughts of the very exposed arrancar. Her eyes snapped open as she felt a soul reaper was near. "So you have come to kill me." She said almost emotionlessly but Ichigo could somehow feel her sadness.

He was also amazed by how alluring her eyes were. he gave her a small before saying, "nope I came to help you." Her eyes widened his kind words. "Plus my mom had taught me always to help women."

She smiled but was surprised by how fast he picked her up. She was also surprised by how safe she felt in his arms. She got closer to his body and said. "My name is Tia Halibel _former _Tercera Espada."" Mine is Ichigo Kurosaki Substitute soul reaper."

As he carried her she decided to ask him a question. "Since you are here and I doubt you would leave the battlefield just to save me. What happened to Aizen I must get my revenge?"

"Well I killed him.""HOW COULD YOU I WANTED TO KILL HIM FOR BETRAYING ME AND EVERYONE ELSE!" She said while wincing because of her wound and trying to push him away from her.

She expected him to be mad at her but was surprised at what he did. He put his hand on her cheek and said kindly. "I didn't want to kill him but if I didn't everyone would be dead including you and me." She now felt but for getting mad at him. "I am sorry Ichigo." She said looking up at him.

'God is she gorgeous. **''What do we have here is kingy having a crush.'** Ichigo ignored his inner hollow's comment and looked into Tia's mesmerizing forest green eyes. "It's fine I understand." He flew up to the top of a building and looked down to where people were getting healed previously.

He looked around until he found Orihime. "Stay here Tia I am going to get you someone to heal you." She nodded as Ichigo flew down to get Orihime to help Tia. He landed and all the healed captains and lieutenants ran to congratulate him.

"Hey Orihime I need your help." He said to Orihime as she smiled at him. "What is it Ichigo?""Just follow me and you will find out." He then led her through the inside of the building Tia was on top of.

When they got to the top Orihime gasped and saw Tia. "That's Tia Halibel the Tercera Espada! Ichigo why did you bring me here.""I brought you here to heal her and now she is a former Espada.""Ichigo We can't trust her she is a enemy.""No she isn't she was betrayed by Aizen so please Orihime I beg you heal her."

Tia was watching this and was surprised that Ichigo, a soul reaper was begging for this girl to help her. Orihime was shocked to see Ichigo pleading. " Fine I will do it, but only because it is you Ichigo. Sōten Kisshun!"

Orihime's ability was healing Tia slowly. "Ichigo I thought I should inform you that some of the soul reapers told me they are going to Hueco Mundo.""Well then I guess Tia well have to stay at my house. What do you so say Tia." Orihime let out a gasp and before Tia could respond Orihime talked.

"Ichigo if Soul society finds out you and her will die." She said while adding Venom when she referred to Tia. "Ichigo I don't want to be a burden to you." Tia said looking away as she was almost at one hundred percent.

"Tia you won't be a burden and Orihime I knew the risks before you told me." Tia was utterly shocked as she could see the determination and so could Orihime and Orihime was absolutely jealous.

"Fine I will come and also thank you." She said warmly absolutely stunned by his kindness. "It's no problem Tia." Ichigo said with a smile and once he said that Tia was fully healed.

"Thanks for the help Orihime, but now I have to find Urahara and get him to get Tia a Gigai" Now that she was fully healed Tia let her Resurreccion fade and now Ichigo could see the remnants of her mask. Ichigo admired how the mask fragment looked to him it was a type of primordial beauty.

Tia quickly zipped her jacket up not wanting Ichigo to see the mask because she thought it looked terrifying to others. When the two took off to where Kisuke's shop was. "Tia why did you hide your mask?" "Doesn't it terrify you? I didn't want to scare you."

"Not really I think it just adds to your beauty." Ichigo blurted out put then realized what he said, "what I am sorry if I came off rude I-I m-meant that it isn't terrifying." Tia was blushing beneath her jacket's collar and her mask. 'He think I am still pretty even with my mask, wait does this mean... I have a crush on him.'

"Thank you for your comment Ichigo you should now I don't mind you calling me pretty." Ichigo was now blushing and looked away. 'Could she have a crush on me as well? You know what I will worry about this later.'

They got to Kisuke's shop and knocked on the door. "Hello Ichigo and congratulations on t-." He paused once he saw Tia. "Ichigo why did you bring a arrancar with you."

"Kisuke I trust you won't tell anyone. This is Tia Halibel former Tercera Espada. Before you ask yes we can trust her as Aizen betrayed her and I found her when she was wounded.""Okay I trust in your decisions Ichigo, but who knew arrancars could have such beautiful women." Kisuke said behind his fan.

Ichigo growled at him. "I will get to the point I need you to make a Gigai that suppresses reiatsu completely." Tia nodded in agreement. "Should I sign Tia up as a transfer student at your school?"

"Would you like to go to school with me Tia?" Tia began to think about it, 'if I went to school with him I could spend more time with him... wait when did I start thinking like this.'

"I am fine with that.""Where will we say you came from Miss Halibel?""I came from Honolulu Hawaii. My hobbies are surfing and swimming." Ichigo was now picturing Tia in a bikini on a surf board.

'No stop thinking like that.' ' **Come on Kingy it is plainly obvious you like her and so do I would not mind shoving my-'**' Shut up Hollow!' He could hear his hollow laughing manically like usual.

Tia noticed the blush on Ichigo's face and broke her emotionless facade. "Ichigo is something wrong your face is all red." ** 'Hah kingy she is going to know you like her.'**' Shut up hollow.' "No Tia I am fine."

She then looked away so they couldn't see that she was concerned for Ichigo. 'She was worried about me!' Ichigo then put his hand on her shoulder and said."Thanks Tia. Also Urahara I trust that you won't do anything perverted with Tia's Gigai." Kisuke put his fan in front of his face.

"My Ichigo you are so protective of your girlfriend." Ichigo and Tia both blushed the latter under her masked. "Mister Urahara could you please get rid of my mask in my Gigai.""Sure thing pretty lady."

Ichigo then hit Urahara over the head. "Hey Tia while we wait do you want to train in the basement. If you don't mind I wouldn't mind you teaching me how to do some hollow techniques."

Tia was about to say she couldn't teach a soul reaper hollow techniques but remembered when he fought Grimmjow and the mask he wore. "Sure it is the least I can do repay you." Ichigo looked at her with a scowl. "You have no debt to repay me."

She smiled under her mask as the two of them went into the training ground. Once they arrived in the underground training grounds, Ichigo swiped his hand across his face making his mask appear.

**"I wouldn't mind if you could teach me how to do a cero."** She smiled when he said this, 'straight to the point.' "Alright Ichigo what you need to do is charge your reiatsu into one place like I charge it in my sword." She demonstrated her cero which had its long slash arc. 'What a brilliant way to use cero.'

Ichigo had thought. "**That was amazing now it's my turn**." Ichigo then started wondering where to charge his cero. '**Need some help partner because I would suggest you charge it on your fingertips.'**

Ichigo pointed this index and middle fingers at a rock and whispered, "**cero**." A crimson cero was fired but it didn't look like a normal cero because it was large. 'That cero is as strong as a gran rey cero.' Tia thought. "That was amazing Ichigo I will admit I am impressed." She said calmly but Ichigo could somehow tell she was amazed.

**"It was nothing."** Ichigo said scratching the back of his neck. "Ichigo that is probably as strong as a gran rey Cero don't take it lightly. I could only imagine the power of a gran rey Cero if you used it."

**"Tia I was holding back..."** Her eyes widened, "how?""**Well I didn't put all of my transcendent power into it. Also because it was my first time so now how do I do Sonido?"** "Well concentrated on moving and use your Reiatsu to get you there."

Ichigo then flew back so he was far away from her. **"I AM GOING TO SOIDO TO YOU SO BE PREPARED!" **As soon as he said that a boom sound was made and he was right in front of the blonde arrancar.

**"How did I do?"**"Excellent job Ichigo."**"I was wondering your mask can you take it off freely like us visords can?""**I don't know I never tried.""**It's like this just concentrate on losing your mask at least that is how it is for me now that my hollow is kindly allowing me all of his power." 'Aww thanks king for putting in the good word for me.'' **I was only being honest.'

"I will try getting rid of my mask 'for you.'" She thought the last part and began concentrating and the top of her mask fragment disappeared. Ichigo took off his mask as well and smiled at her. Now that the top part of her fragment was gone there was only the bottom part which covered her breasts.

She sat down and Ichigo followed suit, then she asked him a question. "Ichigo I knew I don't deserve any favors from you but I ask this of you. Can you get your friend to revive my fraccion? They are important to me." Ichigo smiled at her. "Of course and you do deserve favors from me because you are my friend."

Her eyes widened and she had a tiny smile. "Thank you...Ichigo." She then got up and surprised the young visord with a hug. Ichigo was shocked to say the least but started giving into the hug and enjoyed how it felt, her body pressed against his in a embrace was soothing to him.

"It's no problem Tia and remember I will always help you." He whispered into ear and wrapped his arms around her. Tia felt safe in Ichigo's arms until her mind told her. 'It is just a friendly embrace.'

"My, what have I stumbled upon?" They heard Kisuke say with a chuckle. Now both of Tia and Ichigo were blushing. "IT WAS JUST A HUG!" Both of them exclaimed and they looked at each other.

"You two are made for each other.*chuckles*Anyways I just came down here to say Miss Halibel's Gigai is finished. While she gets into her Gigai me and you have to talk, Ichigo." He said seriously at the end.

Tia went upstairs and Ichigo had already figured what Kisuke wanted to say. "Listen Urahara I know your concerns but I already know the risks of taking care of Tia." "May I ask why you seem to trust her so much even though she is a hollow?"

"It is my gut that tells me I can trust her but also something else... I don't know what it is but I trust her and I feel a constant need to protect her." "Alright Ichigo, but you know something you really remind me of your dad." "What do you mean Urahara."

"Ichigo your mother was a Quincy and your dad as you know is a soul reaper and all of the Quincy were supposed to be dead." Ichigo now understand what that meant and realized something. "Wait my dad said he had love at first sight." "He did and he said he felt the same need to protect your mother as you do Tia." 'Could this mean I am falling for Tia... no it can't be.'

"Just then Tia reentered the room in her Gigai. Ichigo now looked at her closely now and noticed the two blue lightning like tattoo on her cheeks. For clothes she had a jacket on with a shirt underneath. Her jacket was black and the t-shirt underneath was blue with a great white shark on it.(A/N I picked this attire because it suited her.) She also had jeans on that hugged her hips.

'She looks beautiful.' He blushed at his thoughts then said."Let's go to my house now Tia since you will need a place to stay." She nodded silently and followed him. Ichigo got into his body and led the way to his house.

Tia was taking a glance at his hand and remembered how safe she felt in his embrace. She then boldly grabbed his hand. "Why did you grabbed my hand?""I wanted to." Ichigo blushed and saw she was too.

They arrived at his house and he let go of her hand. "Stand right there Tia just trust me." She obeyed him wondering why he did this. He opened the door and all hell broke loose. "IIIIIICCCCCCCHHIGGGGGGOOOOOOO!" Isshin, Ichigo's dad yelled trying to kick Ichigo with both feet.

Ichigo grabbed his feet and threw him. Isshin got up quickly and approached Tia. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ichigo's girlfriend. I am so happy my son managed to score such a pretty lady and is not gay."

Ichigo then punched his dad in the face and said. "Leave Tia alone dad she is not my girlfriend,' I wish she was wait where did that come from.'"

"Ohhh Masaki our son is so mean to me." Ichigo's dad said crying on a poster. "Tia go up to my room you can sleep on my bed I will sleep on the floor."

Once Tia left Isshin had a serious look on his face. "Okay son can you tell me why you invited a arrancar to live with us.?" "Dad I know we can trust you because I will tell you what I told Urahara my gut is telling me to trust her and something else."

Isshin had a surprised look on his face before he said." You will have to get her some better clothes after your school. Kisuke sent the school uniform for Tia."

"Okay and thanks dad." 'Ichigo me and you are more alike than we thought.' Isshin thought with a smile. When Ichigo got into his room he saw Tia was asleep but she was shivering. She muttered some words.

"Ichigo... don't betray me..." Ichigo realized she was having a bad dream and whispered into her ear. "I will never betray." Little did he know the rest of her dreams for the night were now good. Ichigo then went down and fell asleep on his floor.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Everyone

Opposites Attract

A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter because it will have multiple POVs.

Chapter 2 Meeting Everyone

Tia's POV

I panicked as I woke up form my dream. I looked around and was filled with joy since I wasn't in my dream. I started remembering the details of that awful dream.

At first in the dream I was cut down by Ichigo like Aizen did to me. Then I heard Ichigo's voice say, "I will always protect you, Tia." Wait... Did he actually say that because it didn't sound like it was a part the dream as dream Ichigo didn't move his mouth at all. After he said that in the dream it had changed to him saving me from Aizen just before Aizen cut me across the stomach.

I looked down and saw Ichigo on the floor muttering something in his sleep. I went next to his sleeping body and put his head on my lap running my fingers through his flaming orange hair.

"Did you really promise to protect me?" I asked myself more than him. "I will...protect...you...Tia." He muttered in his sleep. For some reason it felt like there was butterflies in my stomach. Is this what that human emotion...what is it called again.. I think it was called love?

To be honest I don't mind this feeling, but I can only hope Ichigo shares the same feelings. I can't believe it, I am falling for a human soul reaper with hollow powers. I then thought of that human girl Orihime. I frowned thinking of the red haired women.

I hope Ichigo has no feelings towards her because she obviously likes him. I remember how mad she looked when Ichigo wanted her to heal me. My thoughts were cut off from me noticing Ichigo's eyes snap wide open. Oh shit!

Ichigo's POV

I woke up and was surprised at what I saw. Tia's hands were slowly and softly gliding across my hair. She had a small frown on her face which I couldn't help but think looked cute. I could tell she was deep in thought but then she noticed me and her eyes widened.

"Good morning I didn't think I would wake up with my head in your lap." I am sorry if I am making you feel awkward." I sat up and cupped the side of her face.

"Why would it make me feel awkward? Most guys would die to have their heads in a beautiful women such as your self's lap." I said out of character and noticed a blush on her cheek. My dreams helped me come in check with my emotions dealing with her, thanks to Zangetsu and my inner hollow.

*Flashback*

I was in my inner world looking around when I saw my inner hollow and Zangetsu standing next each other. "_Hello there Ichigo. We have called you to talk about your emotions towards that arrancar women. Also the hollow has a technique to show you." _Zangetsu informed me.

**"Yeah I am going to teach you a new technique that will help you crush our opponents, got it partner. Now Zangetsu will tell you about your emotion and I will train you over there once the talk is over."**

The hollow then jumped up to one of the high skyscrapers. _"Alright Ichigo I assume you want to get started right.""_Yeah let's get this over with okay old man." "_Anyways through our link I am able to tell you defiantly like the woman so don't deny it." _

"Okay I admit I may have a crush on her it seems."_"That's because it is true I can tell that she is the one for you."_"So I guess I should start the training with the hollow." Zangetsu nodded and I ran to where my inner hollow was on top of his tall skyscraper.

"**Alright Ichigo before I teach you this technique I am going to need a name for this technique so by all means partner give me a name." "**How about Shiro because it means white and you are the white version of me after all." **"It's okay, so anyways going on about the technique you remember the forms I took when I took over your body."**

I nodded my head wondering where this is going. "**Well I can let you have full control over them but you can only use the first form I took (When hollow Ichigo was fighting the Visords one at a time) not the second as that was a manifestation of the will to fight and kill that emo Espada."**

"Okay so what do I say to change into the form." Shiro now had a grin on his face. "**You say "Slay Shiro" then you will have that form. Also now you can use your mask on a whim no longer having those time limits. "**

Ichigo was rejoicing at this knowledge. "**In return for my powers I would like you to do me a favor.""**What is it?" I hope his wish isn't something that will put my friends in danger.

"**I want to be released once every month let me out in Hueco Mundo, I will only kill other hollows as I need some excitement in my life I can't always be in the back seat so what do you say partner."**

After he said this he stretched his hand out as to shake for a agreement. "Deal."** "Great I can't wait to see some action and now that we are done it's my job to send you out of the inner world." **He said with that grin I hate.

*Flashback end*

"Thank you." She said in turn to me calling her pretty. "No problem so let's go get breakfas-""Goooooddd mourning IIICCCCHIIIIGOOO!" Right before my dad could get his feet to hit me, I grabbed his legs and threw him against the wall. "Great job my son you keep improving."

"Could you please stop doing that and why DID YOU HAVE TO JUMP THROUGH MY WINDOW!" I said punching my dad on the top of his head. I heard Tia giggling. God does she have a good laugh.

"Masaki why is our son so mean to me?" Dad said now out of my room cling to a poster of my mom. I grabbed Tia's hand and dragged her to the kitchen but a blush crept across my face.

Yuzu and Karin were already down stairs. "Who is the girl with you at this time in the morning?" Karin asked suspiciously. Before I could talk dad came down. "She is a transfer student that Ichigo met at the airport she had no where to stay so she is staying with us."

Karin still looked suspiciously at Tia and me. The two of us ate our breakfast quickly and got ready for school.

General POV

Once Ichigo and Tia left the Ichigo's house he started to brief her on school. "Okay Tia when we go to school you are going to have to be honest with most answers and by now my other spiritually aware friends will know who you are so for everyone who doesn't say you are my pen pal and now decided to leave her and I let you stay because you had a abusive father."

"Okay.""Also you should watch out for Keigo and Chizuru the latter is a lesbian and likes to... try and grope other girls." "Thanks for the warning." Tia the grabbed his hand and turned him towards her.

"Ichigo, I want to thank you for all your acts of kindness towards me it is really admirable."'**She is digging you kingy keep it up.' **'Shut up.'" It's no problem Tia, you remind me of a arrancar friend I made in Hueco Mundo, Nel as both of you are very kind yet strong arrancars which is rare."

"I know there are few truly kind arrancars or hollows in general but there is no way to tell if the hollow or arrancar is good."

Ichigo was shocked by all this information he was learning from the blonde arrancar and started thinking about if there was a way to tell if a Hollow was kind. "We are almost at school." She nodded and followed him to the school grounds.

"HEYYYYYYYY ICCCCCCCCHHHHHIGGGOOO!" A boy with brown hair said spinning in a odd fashion towards Ichigo to get a punch in the face. This made Tia giggle and she figured this boy was that Keigo.

"Hey Keigo.""WOW Ichigo you didn't tell me you knew this hottie!""KEIGO!" Both Tia and Ichigo shouted and then punched him in the face. They looked at each other briefly before giving the other a grin. "Wow who is the new girl and you and her make a good team Ichigo."

A boy with black hair said calmly unlike Keigo. "Hey Mizuiro. This is Tia she is a pen pal of mine" "Hello" Tia said very quietly. "Hi, you sure seam shy." "She is a bit shy, anyways let's go to class now." The four of them headed into the classroom.

Once everyone sat down except Tia who had to wait outside the room to get introduced to everyone the teacher spoke. "Now students I would like you to meet the new Transfer student Tia Halibel." Tia then walked in with her usual blank look.

"Hello everyone." She said quietly. ' She must not do well with crowds.' Ichigo thought and he could hear murmurs going through the students.

The girls were making envious comments except Chizuru and she along with most of the male body said, "wow such a hot tanned bombshell.' Ichigo didn't like people talking about _his Tia _like that. 'Where did that come from?'

"Hello there miss what are your hobbies and where are you staying since we didn't get your address?" The teacher asked the nervous tan arrancar. "Well I enjoy swimming and surfing, as for where I am staying I am going to be staying with Ichigo."

This one sentence made every boy(except Chad and Uryu) and Chizuru jealous saying, "How dare he take advantage of the new girl not having anywhere to go."

"Why are you staying with him Miss Halibel?""He was a pen pal friend of mine and when I moved away from my abusive father Ichigo let me stay with him so it was my first meeting with him in person."

"Fine then go find yourself a seat." Tia went and sat next to Ichigo. Ichigo noticed his friends reactions towards Tia. He heard Tatsuki and Uryu trying to figure out what her intentions were, Chad had no reaction but Ichigo could tell he was going to ask him later. Orihime was the most bizarre as she was glaring at Tia very out of character.

When she sat down she tapped his shoulder and gave him a small smile knocking him out of his thoughts of his friends. Everyone who was watching the two were surprised when Ichigo smiled back. (except everyone who has seen him smile when he wasn't at school because of his rep.)

"Hope you don't mind me sitting next to you Ichigo.""Not at all." The rest of the school day resumed as usual until lunch. "Can I eat lunch with you?" Tia asked with a fake pout on her face.

'Great she is just like Rukia putting on this act in school. I mean sure she is quite usually, but she is by no means shy.' Ichigo thought as the two of them went to the roof to eat lunch.

Waiting up there was Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Tatsuki. 'They want answers.' Ichigo thought. "Hey Tia all of these guys probably know about you being a hollow okay." She nodded and sighed knowing what was next. The dreaded massive questioning.

"Ichigo why did you save that Hollow?"Uryu said at his limit of annoyance. "Because Uryu you know not all hollows are bad look at Nel, and _don't ever call her that hollow again." _He said the last part angrily.

"That's good enough for me and Miss Tia if Ichigo trusts you I do." Chad said as he trusted Ichigo's action and raised his hand for her to shake. "Thank you and what is your name?" "Yasutora Sado or as Ichigo calls me Chad.""Tia Halibel." She said shaking his hand.

This shaking surprised Uryu and Tatsuki as they didn't expect her to shake Chad's hand. "Orihime I have a request for you.""Sure Ichigo. What is it I would do anything for you?" She put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder making a certain blonde tan arrancar growl quietly not liking Orihime touching Ichigo.

"Orihime I need you to use your rejecting fate ability to revive Tia's fraccion." Ichigo shocked everyone with his request. "I would appreciate it if you could revive my fraccion back." Tia said quietly. Orihime was shocked that Tia even cared about her fraccion as no other Espada did.

Orihime wasn't the only one surprised by this. "I will do it... only because Ichigo asked me." Tia surprised everyone by hugging Ichigo out of joy. While Tia isn't usually the hugging kind of person, but right now she was so happy she didn't give a shit.

"Thank you Ichigo and you as well Orihime, my fraccion are like close friends to me so I am very happy." Uryu and Tatsuki couldn't believe this arrancar was actually happy. 'It must be a ruse.' Uryu thought.

Tatsuki told herself to keep a eye on the arrancar but for now just let off. After Tia released Ichigo from her hug much to the joy of some. She looked at the others. "I would like to be friends with all of you if you would give me a chance."

Little did Ichigo know that he was the reason she even wanted his friends to be her friends. "I will give you a chance." Tatsuki said and Orihime nodded though added in her mind, 'I will watch you and make sure you don't steal Ichigo.'

"I Don't trust you at all and for now I not giving you a chance." The arrogant Quincy said and walked away. Ichigo put his hand on Tia's shoulder and whispered. "Don't worry he is just being a asshole."

Tia shakes from the warmth coming from Ichigo and didn't notice Orihime getting very jealous. "Thanks." She then smiled at Ichigo. 'She has a beautiful smile.' Ichigo thought and then the school bell rang and they had to go back to class.

The rest of the school hours based by as usual for Ichigo but now there was rumors in the school of him and Tia being in item. Ichigo didn't really mind but he wondered if Tia did. Once the final bell rang Tia meet up with him right outside the classroom.

"You ready to go to the mall to get yourself some clothes." "Yeah I am ready let's go." The two waked towards the mall and Ichigo could not help but look at the very tight school uniform.

Tia was curious when she saw Ichigo constantly throwing glances at her. "Why do you keep looking at me Ichigo?" "No reason!" Ichigo exclaimed with a blush on his face. Tia shrugged and kept on walking.

The two of them saw the mall in the distance and in no time were in it. Right before they got into the mall Tia stopped. "What's wrong?" Tia then mumbled something he couldn't hear."Speak up, Tia.""I don't have any money."

"Don't worry I will pay for it.""I don't want to be a parasite you already have helped me plenty." Ichigo was amazed as this women seemed to get more charming the more time he spent with her."It's fine trust me." He said with a reassuring smile. Ichigo led her to the clothing section of the mall since Tia was not used to her surroundings.

"Alright the first place we need to go is some place to get you...*blushes* some bras and panties."" Ichigo what are those?" Now Ichigo face was crimson as he had to explain what they were to her.

"Well bras are used to hold up*gulps*your breasts and panties are used to cover your vagina." Tia now had a blush on her face from Ichigo's explanation on the articles of human clothing.

The two headed wordlessly into a woman's clothing section of the mall and Tia had already grabbed some DD-cup bras for her. One of the bras was a plain forest green color, another was a baby blue, and the last one was a lacy black one. She had matching sets of panties to go with her bras.

Ichigo waited outside the changing room door until Tia said. "Ichigo can you come in here I don't know how to put this bra on. 'Just great my day was going fine now I have to hope she doesn't think I am a pervert.' He headed in and picked up the forest green bra since she had the matching panties on her.

Ichigo now had a erection because he could see from the corner of his eyes the mirror which displayed her lovely bosom. "Put the bra on your breast and I will show you how to hook it."

She followed his direction not noticing his arousal. "Now you hook it like this got it." He said as he hooked the back of her bra." Yeah thanks Ichigo." Ichigo then left the room quickly.

Once Tia was done getting her bra and panties checked out they paid for them. "Now we are going to search for some clothes for you as I am sure you don't want to dress in our school's uniform all day."

"You got that right." The two went to where they could find the dresses, skirts, woman's t-shirts, and other clothing. Tia got a plain white t-shirt first then she found another that had a shark on it that she liked. She found a ocean blue dress that she liked and a lime colored skirt.

Ichigo felt real awkward being in the woman's clothing section of the mall as any man would. Tia then picked some real SHORT shorts to get, along with a pair of jeans, she also had a red collar midriff shirt and a tied pink collar midriff shirt which both got approving(and aroused) looks from Ichigo.

"That should be enough shopping for today." Tia told a very bored Ichigo. Ichigo was surprised he thought this trip would take a while usually women shop for hours but she only took 30 minutes.

**'You have great taste partner, a women who doesn't take long shopping ask her out now.'' **Shut up Shiro.' "Aright Tia let's head to Urahara's to train as I have a new ability to test."

She nodded and the two walked towards Urahara's shop. When they got there they saw the shopkeeper there waiting. "Well hat-and-clogs we are going to use the training room now." "See ya and my Miss Halibel you look beeeeeautiful today." This got a growl form Ichigo and he brought Tia downstairs.

They got out of their bodies and now were in their respective attire, Tia in her arrancar jacket, and Ichigo in soul reaper robes. "Tia I want you to use you Resurrección as I am going to use the one my inner hollow taught me."

She nodded and said. "Hunt, Tiburon." Ichigo now summoned his mask without even trying and grabbed Zangetsu and brought it in front of him pointed at Tia. "Slay, Shiro!"Now a black and red aura surrounded him.

His hand turned into claws with red lines going down them. His masked changed back to the way it was before the fight with Ulquiorra. He had a white tail with a red line going down it swinging. He had talon like feet, a mane of orange hair, and he had spikes on his shoulder. Though he looked like a hollow one thing was majorly different he didn't have a hollow hole.

"Ready Tia.""As much as I will ever be." He then charged her.

A/N I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as it took tons of time and effort. I hope you like me giving Ichigo Resurrección. Also I made Tia naive because she is a hollow and she wouldn't know much about human articles of clothing, about embarrassment, and of course signs Ichigo likes her like the blushing and her own.


	3. Chapter 3 Fraccion revival

Opposites Attract

Chapter 3 Fraccion revival

Tia blocked Ichigo's charge attack with her sword. Ichigo swung the Shikai version of Zangetsu at her and it put a slight dent in Tiburon. 'It's easier to swing Zangetsu now. I guess this technique increases my physical strength. '

Tia then sent a cero at Ichigo. Ichigo then used his Cero with 0.001% power and it still cut through her cero. 'That cero was stronger than in my normal body with the mask on. That time I put the same amount of power into it. I guess this form makes it easier and more potent at using Hollow techniques.**'**

**'Right you are partner.'**

Ichigo then dropped Zangetsu much to Tia's surprised and started using his claws. **"Tia I am not going to hold back so fight as hard as you can."**

She nodded as Ichigo sent his clawed hand towards her. She moved Tiburon and she saw it cut barely through his hierro.

As soon as it cut Ichigo it was healed. "No holding back."

Tia said now that she knew how strong Ichigo could train with her in this form. She formed a lot of water and sent it flying towards him."Cascada!"

The attack of water hit Ichigo and man did it hurt like hell. Red formed at Ichigo's fingertips as he got annoyed with the water.

"Cero," was whispered and the water was enveloped by red making its way all the way to Tia.

Tia fell down wounded from Ichigo's cero and He walked towards her. '**Hey partner since you overdid it let me tell you this form has another special ability besides your Hollow techniques are stronger, that technique in addition to your hollow ones make this form incredibly strong.'**

'Well tell me.' Ichigo asked in his head impaitently.

**'Sure anyways you can heal allies by sacrificing a little of our strength. You do it by pouring your ****Reiryoku into their bodies it's like healing kido but instant.'**

**"That was a good fight Tia now let me heal you with a ability this hollow form gives me."** He then walked up to the tan arrancar and poured his Reiryoku into her.

'His energy feels so warm and so soothing. It soothes my whole soul. Why is he having this effect on me.' Tia thought and saw how much more muscular he was in this demi-Hollow form.

'He is attractive even as a hollow.' She thought with a blush.

After five minutes passed she was fully healed and Ichigo let go of his transformation now looking like a soul reaper again. "I don't think I will use that power often as it is quite strong and it wasn't even in a Bankai state." Ichigo said while imagining it's power in Bankai.

"I have to agree, Ichigo. I can only imagine the powers it would have in Bankai." Tia said wondering how powerful that form could get.

"Yeah and I have been lowered my reiatsu ever since my battle with Aizen since almost no one is as strong as me with my full transcended power, though I am not trying to be conceited."

"You're not you are just stating facts." She said with a smile on her face. It was now it was just the two of them here he could admire her facial figure.

Her thunder like blue tattoos turned him on and looked exotic. She had a gorgeous smile no matter how small or big it was. In her Resurrección she had messy bond hair on the that down to the middle of her neck and when she wasn't in Resurrección she had three braids on her hair and the braids went past her shoulders. The best thing about her face to Ichigo was her alluring and captivating forest green eyes.

Tia was doing the same Ichigo was and was admiring his looks. She liked how rough his long hair looked and how it tried to cover his eyes. When she could see his eyes there was a warmth in them and a certain strength she could see that just helped tell you he was very powerful.

They now both had blushes on their faces and looked away from the other.

"Ichigo." Tia whispered very softly and with a hint of love in her voice.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked curiously while looking into those captivating eyes of hers.

"I would like to know why you are doing all this for me, first you save me, then you let me stay with you, and last you buy me clothes and are nice to me and you don't treat me like I am a heartless monster like most of your friends do. Why?" She said very shyly.

"I don't know why I saved you at first I thought it was because of my morals. Now that I think about it that wasn't it..."Tia felt her heart skip a beat for a minute." it was that somewhere deep within me something was tell- no urging me to help you like pure instinct."

"The reason I have done everything else was because it felt right and if you don't mind me saying I don't think you are heartless." Tia let out a gasp.

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple... I believe hollows that are naturally good hearted like you and Nel don't have one. Why because that hole signifies no heart. Sure some hollows can become good by the presence of a good hollow like yourself."

Tia began to wonder if what Ichigo said was true then something hit her like a brick.

"I remember once I reached Vasto Lorde and didn't need to devour souls to keep my individuality, I stopped eating souls."

"See that just shows how kind hearted you are and why..."He then but his hand on her stomach. 'Her skin feels so soft and smooth.' "You don't have a hole here." Tia now had a blush on her face.

"Now I understand. It all makes sense now since I spared all those other hollow and the fact I have no hole proves your theory huh, Ichigo."

"I guess let's get going to get Orihime to revive your friends."

"Ok." Tia said and the two of them left Urahara's training facility. Before they left the shop Urahara stopped then.

"Ichigo the soul society wants to talk to you tomorrow." Urahara said with his fan in front of his face as usual.

"Just great, tell them I will be there." Ichigo replied in a bored tone.

Urahara nodded and Ichigo and Tia left.

"Here," Ichigo told her while passing her a piece of candy.

"Keep it on you, it is called soul candy and it helps you quickly get out of your Gigai."

"Thanks." Tia said while smiling and nodding her head in thanks.

Ichigo then felt a hollow's reiatsu and heard. "Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!" From his badge.

"Ichigo I well take care of the hollow you go to your friend to revive my fraccion. I know she won't do it for me."

"Will you be able to take care of the hollow while hiding your reiatsu?"

"Don't worry." She said giving him a thumbs up sign.

She then ate the soul candy and took off. Ichigo then ran towards Orihime's house so he could get her to revive Tia's fraccion.

'Good luck Tia.' Ichigo thought hoping she would be able to conceal her reiatsu.

Tia's POV

I ran as fast as I could towards where the hollow was. I can sense it is a regular hollow, but I sense another spirit there, a whole. I am not going to let this spirit get devoured.

I ran faster now that I had some extra motivation. I then saw a park and saw my target and it's victim. The hollow looked similar to a spider but had a long tail with a spike at the end. It's mask looked like a spider's mandibles. It looks so creepy.

I then saw the whole . He was a young boy probably six or seven he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The Hollow neared towards him about to attack when I charged. I stabbed Tiburon right into its mask.

"You okay." I said softly to the little kid who was shaking.

"Wh-who are you m-miss?" He said with a scared expression on his face.

"My name is Tia Halibel Tercera Espada." The boy then started crying into my chest and I held him close trying to comfort him as no child should have to be chased by one of my kind.

"My mother she died then a few d-days la-later that monster tried to kill me." He said crying even more,

"Calm down. Don't worry your mom just passed away, but now she is in a place called soul society. I have a soul reaper friend who could take you there would you like that."

"Yeah." His crying now stopped and I smiled reassuringly at him. I put the little boy on my shoulders and took him to where Ichigo would be until someone spoke.

"What do you think you are doing, Hollow." I recognized the voice as Uryu one of Ichigo's friends.

"I am going to bring this boy to Ichigo so he can be sent to the S.S."

"Yeah right you just want to eat that boy's soul." Before I could protest the little boy spoke up.

"Don't be mean to Miss Halibel she saved me from the weird masked spider monster and promised to get her soul reaper- whatever that means- friend to help me." Uryu was taken aback from the boy's outburst.

"Bye Uryu I wish you wouldn't judge me like all hollows are heartless because we aren't for example Ichigo's already told me about Nel. " I then took off flying towards where Ichigo was.

Ichigo's POV

I got to Orihime's house and we are already at the site where Tia's fraccion lie burned. One of the fraccion got up now that she was alive. She had blue hair, and two different colored eyes.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" She said loudly.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki substitute soul reaper, I am a friend of your leader Tia." I said puttign a fist on my chest.

"Hah like lady Halibel would be friends with a loser like you." Now this girl is really starting to piss me off. I slammed my substitute soul reaper badge into me and I was in soul form.

Before I did anything I heard Tia's calm voice stop me.

"Ichigo there is no need, she didn't know we were friends." She said her calming voice.

"Lady Halibel why are you friends with this guy he is the enemy." The loud arrancar said pointing at me.

"APACHE THIS MAN SAVED MY LIFE AND NOW ALL OF YOURS OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF HIS HEART! HE IS NOT THE ENEMY! AIZEN BETRAYED US!" This shocked Apache and the other two that were now fully healed.

"Also Ichigo has defeated Aizen so give him proper respect." She said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am sorry lady Halibel, sorry Sir Kurosaki." Wow Tia sure has control over her fraccion. Now I noticed there was a boy on Tia's shoulders

. "Tia who is the kid?" I said pointing at the boy.

"He was a boy getting chased by a hollow could you send him to S.S."

"Sure." I then pressed the hilt of Zangetsu sending him to Soul society.

"Now I have to think of a place for you guys to stay as my house can't fit all of you?" I said pointing at them.

"What do you mean your house?" The arrancar with three pink dots on her head asked.

"Well Tia has been at my house."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MONOPOLIZE ON LADY HALIBEL?" Apache asked furiously.

"Stop it Apache Ichigo has been nothing but nice to me so stop it."

General POV

Apache grumbled but followed Tia's orders.

" I know where you guys can go now. I can leave you three with Urahara if you don't mind Tia."

"I don't mind Ichigo. So how does it sound girls you all can stay with Ichigo's friend Urahara."

"Fine we will, Lady Halibel." All three said in synch.

"Bye Orihime." Ichigo said rather plainly.

"Bye Ichigo." Orhime said excitedly. 'It's obvious she likes him but he doesn't like her.' Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila Rose thought.

"Let's go Tia." Ichigo said putting a small smile on his face. 'It's even more obvious he likes lady Halibel so why doesn't she notice it.' The three thought in unison.

Right as they started walking Tia and Ichigo were taking up the front walking very closely and the fraccion were tagging behind. They finally got to Urahara's candy shop.

"Hey hat-and-clogs I got guests I need you to accommodate."Urahara came out of the door and said.

"Who did you save this time." He said smart assly(Is this even a word-awww screw it I don't care).

"I need you to take care of Tia's fraccion you see they were just revived and I don't have tons of space in my house."

"I understand but you will back me up if this all goes to hell right." Urahara said breaking out of his usual care freeness.

"Of course the better question is will you?" Ichigo said equally as serious.

"I will as you are my pupil. I will stand by your decisions." Urahara said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Thanks I appreciate the support Urahara."

"I suggest you try to get other supporters for you and miss Halibel over there." Urahara said pointing at Tia who was right next to Ichigo. "

You mean we have to find people to help us if S.S. finds me." Tia said understanding the situation.

"Exactly and Ichigo you got a keeper there she is smart." Both Ichigo and Tia now had blushes and Ichigo punched Urahara on the top of his head lightly. 'Lady Halibel never blushed before she must like Ichigo.'

Tia's fraccion thought.

" Owww! why does my pupil have to be so abusive." Urahara teased Ichigo.

"Enough getting off topic hat-and- clogs where should I go first."

"To your fellow Visords of coarse." Urahara stated as it was the most obvious thing.

"Why them?"

"Because they as you know have hollow like abilities so they could understand that there is good hollows easier, they were banished from S.S. so they don't like S.S. that much, and lastly because you are a good friend to all of them."

"You are right. Thanks for the help hat-and-clogs, me and Tia gotta go now!" Ichigo said grabbing Tia's hand and went running towards the Vizords warehouse.

"Tia before we go in let me go in first and explain the situation first. Then you come in when I tell you to."

"Got cha." She said nodding her head.

When they arrived there Ichigo went in first and saw all they Vizords hanging around.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ichigo what brings you here?" Shinji asked.

"I need all of your support on something." Ichigo said while scratching the back of his head.

"What is it already dumbass." Hiyori said shaking her fist in the air.

"I will put it in short terms. I saved a Espada and I need you guys to back me up if S.S. finds out and don't worry she is a good arrancar."

"I know I will support you as long as I get to meet her and I am sure everyone else here agrees." The rest of them nodded their heads in agreement with Shinji.

"Alright Tia you can come out now." She walked in and the Visards were surprised she was in a Gigai and had Ichigo's school uniform on.

"I remember fighting that Espada." Hiyori said pointing at Tia.

"I do too. She was betrayed by Aizen I am pretty sure that she would be open to being friends with enemies of Aizen." Lisa stated while meaning she supported Ichigo saving Tia.

"That's a wonderful enough reason for me." Rose said showing he supported her. "It's fine to me." Shinji, Mashiro, Love, and Hachigen said all agreeing.

"I need more solid proof she would be a ally." Both Hiyori and Kensei said agreeing they need proof.

"I will give you proof she is friendly once we go into the underground training facility. Hachi would you mind setting up a barrier, I don't want S.S seeing the change in my reiatsu I am about to demonstrate." Ichigo said trying to keep his technique a secret until he needs to tell S.S. about it.

"Understood." Hachi said creating a barrier.

"May I ask why you need a barrier set up Ichigo?" Shinji asked curiously.

"Because with the training Tia gave me and the technique my inner hollow taught me we will need it to conceal my reiatsu."

"What is this technique? And I thought your inner hollow vanished like ours." Shinji asked Ichigo and that made him smirk.

"Mine did for a short while then he returned and once I was as strong as I am now, He decided to let me have every bit of his power. Also he has a name now and that is Shiro."

They were now down in the training area.

"Now Tia you will fight me in my technique form along with Hiyori and Kensei. This will bring a sense of trust between you because you two*points at Hiyori and Kensei* have not fought me in this form at least not me in control, but Tia has and you will need her help."

This surprised them and Ichigo and Tia left their bodies. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and put it against a rock.

"What are you thinking Ichigo you can't beat them with just your hands." Shinji said.

Ichigo looked at Tia and said.

"Let's do it at the same time." She nodded.

" Hunt, Tiburon!"

"**Slay, Shiro!"**This action surprised them as Ichigo's mask appeared on him and he was surrounded by his black and red Reiatsu. When it faded all the Vizords shook in terror at what they saw.

**"Ready to go?"**Ichigo asked making them relieved he was in control. Kensei and Hiyori nodded not sure what to expect. Ichigo charged at them with a huge burst of speed and grabbed Kensei by his face and tossed him into one of the rocks.

Hiyori now had her mask on and it opened up in the mouth area and a cero was being charged. Ichigo charged his own cero making the other vizords eyes go wide. Tia charged her cero and at the same time all three fired their ceros. Tia and Hiyori's merged ceros didn't beat Ichigo's.

"We must attack all at once if we want to get him." Tia said and the other two nodded. As they were about to run over towards him he Sonidoed right to them.

Once he was class enough all three hit him from different angles but he caught every one of their blades in his bare hands.

"That's enough for now guys." Ichigo said as his form dissolved putting him back in his Soul reaper robes.

"I am impressed Ichigo you have quite well demonstrated that your friend is definitely a good hollow. As we all know you never knew how to do a cero and you made it obvious you have been training with her and we all know a enemy wouldn't help their enemy get stronger and teach them techniques like cero and Sonido." Shinji expertly examined.

"Thank you for the compliment Shinji, I did think of everything."

"Can I speak to you alone, Ichigo?" Shinji asked with his usual smile on his face.

"Sure while I talk to Shinji, Tia would you introduce yourself to the others." Shinji and Ichigo then walked behind a rock and Ichigo asked.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Ichigo said wondering what Shinji wanted to talk about.

"You like that hollow girl don't ya." Ichigo blushed and responded with.

"So what if I am!"

"Nothing just I never thought you would fall for a arrancar. I know why you are attracted to her, it's because of her assets isn't it." Shinji said continuing to tease poor Ichigo.

"No, I like her for all of her not just those. She has a great personality you talk to her for a while." Ichigo said seriously even though he was blushing.

"I am proud of you, Ichigo you openly admitted you like. I guess she has changed you." Shinji said surprised/

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T ADMIT STUFF!"

"I wasn't implying anything, relax."

"Fine, but yeah I think she is changing me."

"You are wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it."

"Anyways I am going to go now and get Tia."

"Sure and remember Ichigo you have our support if things go down south."

Ichigo nodded and headed to where Tia was and saw Tia talking to Lisa.

"Tia stop hanging around her cause she will start showing you her swimsuit magazines she reads and we have to go now."

"Okay. Bye everyone!" Tia said bowing politely and got into her Gigai and Ichigo in his body. Ichigo grabbed her hand and led her outside the warehouse. Once they were outside Tia shivered from the cold. She then felt a weight rest on her shoulders as Ichigo put his winter coat on her.

"Ichigo why did you give me your coat?"

"Because you were cold and don't deny it I saw you shiver. I forgot to get you a coat at the mall so you can use mine."

"Won't you be cold?" She asked him more worried for his wellbeing then hers.

"Nah besides if I am tough enough to beat Aizen I can stand a little cold weather." He said puffing up his chest.

Tia just let out a quiet giggle at Ichigo. She then tightened her grip on his hand and without even knowing it was getting closer to Ichigo's arm.

The two walked in blissful silence towards his house not knowing from up high a jealous talking black cat was watching them.

"Tia I thought you might want to know this and that is my dad is a ex-soul reaper."

"Do you have his support for saving me."

"Sort of, he is a little wary of you that I can tell even if he doesn't say it, but don't worry I am sorry he will start thinking of you as another daughter like he does Rukia."

"Who is this Rukia?" Tia asked with a slight jealous tone.

"A soul reaper friend of mine who stays at my house sometimes even though she sleeps in my closet cause she is such a midget."

This earned a chuckle form Tia. As they continued walking Ichigo noticed how beautiful Tia looked in the night light. 'She looks like a goddess being illuminated like that.'

When the two of them walked through the door Ichigo blocked one of his dad's welcome home jumping double kick attack .

"Hey Tia do you mind if I help braid with your three hair braids." Yuzu asked Tia who smiled and said.

"Not at all, Yuzu." Tia was glad she going to get time to spend with Ichigo's sister because for some reason and she didn't know why, she wanted them to see her as a sister.

Ichigo smiled at this, 'They only have know each other for one day and Yuzu is already treating Tia as a older sister.'

"I am going to go to bed okay dad. Would you mind telling Tia that I went asleep when she comes back down."

"Not at all Ichigo. Tired from activities with your girlfriend." Isshin said making motions with his hands.

"Tia is not my girlfriend you old pervert.' I wish she was.'" Ichigo added mentally at the end.

Ichigo then lied down on the floor and let sleep take over.

Chad's POV

I was surprised when Orihime told me Ichigo saved a arrancar but I always have known Ichigo does something with a good reason behind it and I could tell Ichigo already has a bond with her.

So for now I trust her as how could I not after seeing how desperately she wanted to be out friend. Also I can tell she is different when she is with Ichigo and when she isn't with him. When with him she is more talkative and happier and when she isn't she is quiet.

I can also tell Ichigo and her both like each other more than friends do. I know it will break Orihime's heart when Ichigo goes with Tia. Also I know Yoruichi and Rukia also like Ichigo so this is not going to be pretty.

A/N How did you like this chapter and I hope you like the budding romance going on between Ichigo and Tia.


	4. Chapter 4 Soul Society visit

Opposites Attract

Chapter 4: Soul Society Visit

Ichigo woke up and looked around in his room and saw Tia asleep on the bed. She was wearing the white shirt she had on the day before and Ichigo's coat around her.

'She kept my coat on the whole time I was asleep and fell asleep in it.' Ichigo thought with a smile on his face because surely this was a good sign. This made him remember the conversation he had with Shiro last night in his inner world.

*Flashback*

Ichigo was now in his inner world questioning why he was here tonight.

**"Hey there kingy there is something I need to talk to you with and I didn't want to disturb your time with the queen."**Shiro said with a lecherous smile

"Why do you care about me spending time with Tia?" Ichigo asked curiously.

**"AHAHA you acknowledged the fact you like her and didn't mind me calling her the queen I guess it is taking affect." **Shiro said very cryptically.

"Stop being so damn cryptic Shiro." Ichigo said a little angry.

**"Fine I will explain. Hollows since we are usually violent and aggressive and that causes us to be in danger a lot have a thing called a partnership bond." **Shiro said while putting on a serious face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo exclaimed.

**"What I am saying is every hollow has up to four partnership bonds. This bond allows hollows to get along with each other better meaning not kill each other and you my friend are having one with the Queen." **Shiro said factually.

"What do you mean Shiro? You are confusing me." Ichigo asked while looking very confused.

**" Do I have to fuckin spell it out. That is the reason why your emotions went from a simple human crush to love I dare say. The hollow partnership bond combined with your human blood altered it. You can only have one partnership bond but it is a different version. I would call it a soul mate bond." **Shiro explained like it was the basics.

"So what your saying is that is why I am feeling this way for Tia."

**"Yes and no. Yes because that is the main reason why you are so close to her already and no since it probably was fated."**Shiro said with a simple shrug.

_"My the hollow sure has gotten Philosophical as of late or is it that your brain has grown."_

**"Fuck you Zangetsu. I can be intelligent when I want to got it old man or do I need to kick your ass." **Shiro said while flipping Zangetsu off.

"Stop fighting you two." Ichigo commanded annoyed at the two souls who resided in his inner world.

"_Sorry Ichigo. The hollow is right though and since Tia is a arrancar she we be able requite your love for her and from what we have seen she does." _Zangetsu said apologetically.

"So I should make a move?" Ichigo asked.

_"Not yet you must wait till the right time and plus she won't be quite sure yet. Now that is enough for today. Is that correct you over bleached hollow." _Zangetsu said insultingly at Shiro.

**"Shut the Hell up! Though it is true that is enough for now and king thanks for the view of the Queen's breasts." **Shiro said with a huge and perverted grin.

"YOU BASTARD YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT SHE IS NOT YOURS!" Ichigo exclaimed very angerily.

**"Those are some protective instincts you have there king use them well to protect the Queen." **Shiro said with a surprisingly serious face.

"_He is right she has made it very bright in here so protect her."_Zangetsu said agreeing with Shiro as Ichigo faded out of the inner world.

*End Flashback*

Ichigo then wrote a note that said. "Dear Tia I am leaving for S.S. today and will be back by the time school ends. you can use my coat for the day until when I will buy you a coat after school. See you soon Ichigo." After he wrote the note he looked at her sleeping.

He gave a light kiss at the top of her forehead. "Good bye." Ichigo then left the room in his soul reaper form. Once he left his house he opened a Senkaimon to head to S.S. Once Ichigo was went in he was relieved to see the cleaner wasn't back yet.

Ichigo's POV

I went through the Dangai and was right outside the Seireitei. I walked in and saw Toshiro waiting for me.

"Hello there Kurosaki. I have been waiting for you. The head captain wants to see you about something." Toshiro greeted.

"Hey Toshiro and remember you can call me Ichigo." I told Toshiro wanting to be referred to by my friends as Ichigo.

"IT'S CAPTIAN HITSGAYA, DAMN IT!" As we walked I decided to ask if Toshiro will help me. "Hey Toshiro didn't you fight the Tercera Espada." "Yeah what of it?" He asked as if wondering what I was asking. "What did she act like, she was one of the Espada I never saw. I am curious." I said putting on a fake curious look. "Fine I will tell you. She was I would say the most human of the Espada, even her Resurrección was human like. She was surprisingly angry when her fraccion died and even more when she was betrayed. She was betrayed by Aizen just like Momo." Toshiro said in his usual tone. "So would you help her if you found out she was alive?"I asked pretending to want to know if he would help her. " Yeah, but why are you asking me this Kurosaki? Wait... you found and helped her didn't you." Toshiro said like it was fact. "Yeah so will you support us if it all goes to hell." I asked hoping he wouldn't tell. "Yeah you are my friend Ichigo and I want to help her because she was betrayed by Aizen just like Momo was." Toshiro said like it was a written face. "Thanks Toshiro." I said thankfully. "It's no problem and you can pay me back by... CALLING ME CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" He exclaimed at me. "By the way how is Momo from the battle." I asked honestly concerned. "She is recovering even though she has to have some organ transplants." We then walked the rest of the walk in silence. We then arrived at the meeting room for all the captains and I seen them all there. "Ichigo Kurosaki we have called you here on important business." Yamamoto said his voice booming through the room. "What is it old man?" A tick appeared on his head from my lack of respect. "We have called you here based on what we could tell was a arrancar's reiatsu, though it was fain traces." Yamamoto said seriously. "That was me using a new ability of mine you know how us Visords have Hollow like reiatsu and before you say anything the reason why it is more hollow like now is my inner hollow is cooperating now."

"What do you mean by this?" Suì-Fēng asked.

"It's easier to show then tell so allow me to demonstrate. Slay Shiro."Everyone was knocked back by my enormous amount of reiatsu. They then saw me completely hollowfied swishing my tail back and forth .

Everyone except Toshiro put their hand on their sword.

**"Calm down everyone."**I said clarifying I am in control. I then let the form fade away.

"Well know I showed you that I am sure that isn't why you called me here now is it." I said as they all calmed down.

"You are right Ichigo Kurosaki. We called you here because we all believe you should lead squad three now." This surprised me, but I will admit I always wanted to wear one of those Captain _haori._

_"Sure." I said as he handed me a Haori. It was white like all the rest on the outside but on the inside it was red. _

_"Also you will get paid 500,000 in your human currency every mouth plus the one million you get for defeating Aizen."I then bowed a rare sign of respect._

_"Thank you head captain." He let out a gasp out of me being somewhat respectful._

_ "Anyways since you are the youngest captain in all history you won't have paperwork until your life in the human world is over." Yamamoto clarified._

_"Thank you for allowing me to live my human life." I said thankfully. _

_"Now this meeting is dismissed!" I then left Toshiro by my side._

_ "Congratulations of becoming a captain. I was one of the captains who supported you becoming one." Toshiro stated._

_"Thanks, who are the others?" I asked wondering who else supported me._

_"The others were Zaraki, Shunsui, Ukitake, the Head Captain, Unohana, and surprisingly Byakuya." Toshiro clarified._

_ "Wow didn't expect that. Anyway I must be going now as I have you know who at my house." I said rather shocked._

"I know and goodbye Kurosaki, have a good day. Also tell her I said hi." Toshiro said being vague so any captains listening would be confused.I then got ready to head back home.

Tia POV

I got up and scanned the room looking for Ichigo but couldn't find him. A sinking feeling was in my chest as I looked around worried as to what happened to Ichigo. Then I saw something in the corner of my eye, which was a note.

I sighed as I remembered yesterday when Urahara told Ichigo he had to go to S.S. I got in my school uniform and packed a spare set of clothes for when school ends as the uniform is too tight.

"Good morning third daughter." A voice I recognized as Isshin said entering the room.

"Good morning." I said politely."

"Where is Ichigo?" He said and I thought I saw a look of suspicion on his face.

"He went to S.S." I stated rather emotionlessly.

"So you know I am a soul reaper." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah Ichigo told me yesterday." I stated plainly.

"He must trust you if he told you that I didn't think he would." My heart for some reason skipped a beat at the thought of Ichigo having lots of trust in me.

"I don't think he trust me that much." I said looking down.

"Why do you put yourself down so much? Ichigo is already acting like you two have been friends for years. I can tell he cares greatly about you." Isshin said surprisingly seriously.

"Thank you, I am going to go eat breakfast now." He nodded and I headed downstairs and ate my fill. I walked out after I finished eating and put on Ichigo's coat on. As I walked alone it made me think that I really don't like walking without Ichigo.

I then arrived at school and the rest of the day past by like usual besides Ichigo's friends asking where he was and the fact a winter dance will be happening in two weeks in the school. Many of the boys tried to ask me out and Chizuru, but I declined as the only person I would go with is Ichigo.

As soon as the last period ended I went into the bathroom to change. I put on the jeans I got and the shirt I had with a shark on it. The shirt was had a black background and then it had the shark.

I walked out of the school and I noticed all the stares I was getting from the boys. Why are they staring at me like I am something to eat. Ichigo doesn't do that. I then hurried to get away from all stares.

"You look tensed up." A very familiar voice said once I was out of the schools sights, which I recognized as Ichigo's. I turned around and saw him in soul form now wearing a captain's haori .

"Yeah because the males at the school were staring at me for some reason." This made me hear a growl from Ichigo and I smiled at his protectiveness. He soon got into his body and started walking towards where a store is.

"So what is up the Captain Haori?" I asked curiously.

"They made me captain of squad three. Also Toshiro Hitsugaya the captain you fought said he would support us." Ichigo said bored.

"Ichigo you told S.S.!" I said mad thinking that he endangered both of us.

"No, just Toshiro and he gave his support which mean he won't tell anyone. Also he says hello." I let out a gasp of relief.

" Anyways what happened in school?" He asked looking at me with curiosity.

"Nothing much just there is going to be a winter dance in three weeks." Ichigo then stopped for a second.

"Did anyone ask you?" He asked seriosly.

"Yes plenty of people, I don't know why I am ju-." Ichigo then grabbed my shoulders and said.

"You are anything but jus, Tia. You are a beautiful girl with a likable personality." He said while giving me a gentle smile.

My heart was now racing and those butterflies filled my stomach again, and a blush appeared on my face.

"Thank you Ichigo." I said looking at the ground trying to hide my blush.

"Did you accept anyone's offer?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No."I said repulsed at the idea at going with any of the other boys as they were all perverts.

"Then will you go with me to the dance?" He said with a small blush.

"Yes!" I nearly instantaneously replied barely able to hide the joy I felt. Butterflies were in my stomach once again.

Ichigo smiled softly at me seaming to like my reaction. He grabbed my hand making us both blush lightly. He then led me towards where a coat store was. When we got in Ichigo said.

"Get whatever you want, I have plenty of money." Ichigo said with a smile.

"I don't like using your money, I feel like a parasite and a burden." I said expressing I didn't want to be a burden.

"You are none of those things Tia and I don't mind. Money means nothing to me." His words reassured me and I looked around for a coat that I liked. I saw one the was white and had a number three on the back of it.

I then felt it and the coat was as soft as Ichigo's coat. The fur on the back of the coat was the softest. I tried putting it on and looked at Ichigo.

"It looks good on you." Ichigo then looked at the price tag.

"It's 80 dollars. ( I don't know what type of money there is in Japan.)" He then smiled at me making me smile back at him.

"It's my gift to you so you have to accept." I smiled at him as it warmed my heart he kept on trying to convince me I wasn't a burden and just how kind he was to me.

He then gave the store clerk the money for the coat . I handed Ichigo his coat when we walked out and put on my new coat. I noticed he had a blush on his face.

"What's the blush for?" I asked curiously.

"Just thinking how the coat looks really good on you and the price was defiantly worth it for the smile on your face." I knew I had a blush on my face and decided to be bold.

"Thank you." I then pressed my lips against his left cheek.

Ichigo's POV

Inside my head I could hear Shiro letting out joyous shouts. I was shocked as I felt her soft lips pressed against my cheek. and I enjoyed the feeling a lot.

**'That's what I am talking about!'**Shiro joyously hollered. _'Shut up hollow.'_ I then heard a punch sound in my head.

General POV

Tia pulled back after five seconds and began to regret the move thinking it ruined he friendship with Ichigo.

"I am sorry." She quickly apologized making Ichigo frown.

"What for it's not like I didn't enjoy it." Tia now felt happy and was smiling. Ichigo and her then started walking towards Urahara's shop.

Once they arrived they could hear arguing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU GORILLA! I COULD GET ANYONE I WANTED." Apache yelled.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING YOURSELF YOU COW! NOBODY WOULD WANT YOUR FLATCHESTED ASS!" Mila Rose yelled angrily.

Ichigo Tia then went in the room and heard Sun-Sun reply.

"Shut up you two you both sound like idiots arguing like that."

" SHUT THE HELL UP SUN-SUN!" Both Apache and Mila Rose shouted.

"Stop it you three." Tia ordered the three making them holt in their tracks.

"Sorry Lady Halibel." They all replied.

"It's fine just try to keep your tempers under control. Now Ichigo I suppose you would like to train as usual."Tia told him.

"Yep." He said and they both headed into the training facility.

"Now let's see what should I teach you next?" Tia said thinking aloud.

"I know I will teach you Pesquisa and Gran rey cero. You shouldn't have to use Gran rey Cero yet unless a strong opponent comes but Pesquisa is handy as it not only helps you detect Reiatsu but also helps you retain knowledge or learn faster."

"So that's how even though you have never been to school before you never asked my help with anything." She just nodded.

"Alright to use Pesquisa you have to enter a meditative state of mind to attain heightened senses and you have close your eyes. To use Gran Rey Cero you must add your blood to the cero" Tia told him.

Ichigo and did as she said. After about ten minutes of waiting Ichigo felt all his senses raise. He could feel every little spark of Reiatsu. Something was off though, he sensed the reiatsu of a powerful arrancar. 'My life never gets old.'

Then Ichigo made a gesture signifying for her to follow him.

-Near Garganta-

A women with long greenish blue hair and with rag like clothes exited the Garganta.

"Now to find Ichigo. I believe this is where he is after all in some places of this town is traces of his Reiatsu." The woman said.

She looked around then saw to people coming towards her and once they got closer she recognized Ichigo with a tan blond women.

"ICHIGO!" She shouted charging at him and trapping him in one of her bear hugs.

"Nel?" Ichigo asked unsure while Tia thought. 'So this is the Nel I heard about.'

"Yes it's me. Orhime fixed my mask allowing me to go back into my true form. Who is this Ichigo?" Nel said with a smile.

"This is Tia Halibel the former Tercera Espada and a close friend of mine." Ichigo introduced.

This made Tia smile as she didn't expect Ichigo to introduce her as a close friend of his.

"I also came to see you though for different reasons then the women." A male voice said which all three recognized.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo said under his breath.

"I came to get that fight you promised me before that bastard Nnoitra hit me." Grimmjow said with his dark gin on his face.

"Wait until we get to a Reiatsu covering training field and you two conceal your Reiatsu." Ichigo said leading the way.

Nel was going to protest to the two of them fighting but Tia stopped her.

"Boys will be boys so let them have their fun. They won't kill each other." Tia said with a small smile.

"Fine besides I would like to speak to you if it is okay with you."

"I don't mind." Tia said and they could hear the two boys head off to Urahara's to fight.

"Now those two are gone what would you like to speak to me about?"Tia asked Nel.

"It's about Ichigo. I can tell you obviously are starting to have feelings for him." Nel said factually.

"That's true it seems every day I spend with him these... emotions keep getting stronger. Why are you brining this up?" Tia asked hoping Nel didn't like Ichigo.

"I am bringing it up because I care about Ichigo, but I can tell he likes being around you and I am willing to sacrifice my happiness so Ichigo is happy." Tia was shocked and only managed to say.

"Thank You." Nel just smiled and said.

"Now let's make sure Ichigo and Grimmjow don't hurt each other too much." Tia said more worried about Ichigo.

-Training Grounds-

Ichigo took out Zangetsu and Grimmjow took out his zanpakuto. "I can tell how much stronger you have gotten Ichigo. It excites my whole being at the thought of fighting someone so strong so let's do this thing!"

Ichigo just charged Grimmjow and swung Zangetsu. Grimmjow just barely parried the blow. Ichigo will his unoccupied arm punched Grimmjow right in the nose.

"AW FUCK!" Grimmjow shouted in pain. Grimmjow quickly got his bearings and used Pantera to slash at Ichigo who caught it barehanded.

"How?""How did I catch your blade or how did I get this strong in such little time? Which one are you asking?"

"Both." Grimmjow barked at him.

"I got this strong by training in the Dangai for 3 months with Zangetsu and how I caught you blade was a result of the training."

Grimmjow angrily tried to slash at Ichigo's chest but no cuts appeared on his stomach. Ichigo then punched Grimmjow right in the face sending him flying into a boulder. Grimmjow spat some blood out of his mouth.

Ichigo turned around and said.

"You gave it a good shot Grimmjow, but I have won this fight."

"Fine, but I expect some more fights." Grimmjow said with a evil grin.

"Sure. I will fight you any day any time." Then they both heard clapping.

"Great job you two. You have gotten great at hand to hand fighting, huh Ichigo it must have been from the times you fought only with your hands using your Resurrección." Tia said making her presence known and Nel was right next to her.

"Thank you Tia. I am going to go see my other friends as they haven't seen me all day. That will give you some time with your fraccion." Ichigo said smiling at Tia and she gave a understanding nod at him.

Ichigo then left the training grounds and went off to find where his friends would be. Then Ichigo remembered about Pesquisa . Ichigo entered a meditative stance and soon he could sense his friends all grouped up together.

"I really got to thank Tia for teaching me that. Because Pesquisa is pretty handy." Ichigo then ran towards where his friends were. He saw Chad ,Orihime, and Uryu all there.

"Hey guys." Ichigo said to them making it known he found them.

"Hey Ichigo. Why weren't you at school today?" Uryu said asking to see if Tia was lying to them.

"I was at S.S. I ended up becoming the captain of the third squad." Ichigo said bored.

"That's nice. But why didn't you see us sooner?" Orihime said smiling at him.

"Oh I was just hanging out with Tia and training with her."

"Why is she training with you that makes no sense?" Uryu asked confused as to why she would help Ichigo after all she was their enemy.

"Uryu the war is over and she is a close friend to me. The reason why she trains with me is because she wants to help teach me hollow techniques to help defend myself. So stop with your hating on her she hasn't done SHIT TO YOU AND IT'S STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" Ichigo said madly at the end.

Ichigo surprised everyone except Chad who thought. 'It looks like I was right it's obvious Ichigo cares for Tia. I will talk to him after this.'

"Kurosaki you do realize she is a hollow like the one that killed your mother and the ones who killed my grandfather." Uryu said with anger in his tone towards hollows.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT WHAT I ALREADY KNOW! TIA ISN'T A HEARTLESS MONSTER LIKE THOSE HOLLOWS! SHE DOSEN'T EVEN HAVE A HOLLOW HOLE SO DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE SHE IS ONE!" Ichigo shouted with raw emotion in his voice.

This outburst from Ichigo made Orhime ball her fists in jealousy.

"Ichigo mind if I talk to you alone?" Chad asked Ichigo.

"No." The two walked away from the other two and out of hearing distance.

"So what is it Chad. Please don't tell me you are the same as Uryu." Ichigo said hoping he could expect Chad not to judge Tia.

"No I just wanted to know how close you are with Tia." Chad said slowly.

"I didn't want to tell anyone this so keep it a secret. I have what's called a soul mate bond with Tia. It's something only a human or a human soul reaper mixed with a hollow can have not a regular hollow. This magnifies my feelings for her every day." Chad was surprised by this revelation.

"I won't tell a soul." Ichigo smiled at him and said.

"Tell the others I am done talking Uryu pissed me off today." Chad just nodded and Ichigo ran towards where his house was.

-Urahara's Shop-

" Lady Halibel. I have a question." Sun-Sun said to Tia once Tia went into her fraccion's room at Urahara's place. "What is it?" "Do you have feelings for that soul reaper?"

"Ha, as if Lady Halibel could have affections for a human soul reaper!"Apache declared.

" Actually Sun-Sun, Apache I think I may have what those human call a crush on him right now. If given enough time I might fall in love with him. It just feels so right to be by his side." Tia said with a blush on her face.

This made all of her fraccion drop their jaws in shock. Sun-Sun was the first one to gain her composure.

"I am glad you found someone to care about who cares about you." Sun-Sun said smiling.

"Thank you Sun-Sun." Shortly after this little debate the fraccion got back to their usual bickering which made a smile appear on Tia's lips. 'Some things never change.'

Tia listened to her fraccion's bickering for a little but before telling them she was going. She started walking towards Ichigo's house and began thinking about when she kissed him on the cheek. She remembered how happy she was on the inside when he said he liked it.

This caused a blush to appear on her cheek. 'Does that mean he likes me?' She was interrupted from her thinking when she ran into something as strong as stone. She looked up and saw Ichigo with a worried look on his face.

"Sorry Tia, here." He said as he grabbed her arm pulling her up and she accidently ran into him.

"Sorry." Tia said a bright red blush working its way to her cheeks again. He smiled at her.

"It's no problem." She then realized she still had her body pressed next to his and she moved away. Ichigo opened the door to his house and as usual deflected his dad's kicks.

"Hello Ichigo. Hello Tia. Dinner is ready." Yuzu told both of them and they sat down at the table.

"Nice coat." Karin told Tia and she smiled at her for the compliment.

'She's already a part of the family.'_' She seems to be fitting in quite well with your family.'_ 'That she is, Zangetsu.' The two ate dinner and like usual they headed up to their rooms.

"Good night, Ichigo." Tia said as she lied down on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo turned around to say good night to her but saw she was sound asleep.

"Good night, my hollow princess." Ichigo whispered and lied down drifting to sleep.

A/N How did you like this chapter romance is starting to blossom between the two. Also i would like your opinions on me adding Nel and Grimmjow to the story.


	5. Chapter 5 New partner

Opposites Attract

Chapter 5 New partner

-Ichigo's Inner world-

A woman was setting atop one this inner world's skyscrapers watching Shiro and Zangetsu bicker. She hopped down to them, her long silver hair was flapping behind her. **"Hey there ****Kyōka Suigetsu." **Shiro said taking notice of her.

_"Hello there Shiro, Zangetsu when will Ichigo return to this world I want to see if he will accept me_?" She asked with worry.

_"He will be in her soon and don't worry if you explain Ichigo will most likely accept you. He usually is a reasonable person."_

**"Zangetsu is right the king is very likely to accept you. So don't sweat it and if you are so worried why don't you distract yourself by giving me a blowjob." **Shiro said suggestively.

Shiro soon regretted those words as he got punched in the face by Zangetsu and Kyōka.

**"Owwww! Learn to take a fuckin joke!" **He said while gripping his bleeding nose.

_"You need to learn not to joke about a women's body." _Kyōka told him calmly. **"Gees you are so uptight, Kyōka."**

_"She isn't uptight she just doesn't want to get involved with you witch I can understand."_ Zangetsu said towards Shiro who got angry.**"What the hell did you mean by that Zangetsu!"**

_"Relax you two and Shiro can be fine sometimes when he isn't so suggestive." _

**"Hah she supports me on this one Zangetsu so suck my dick." **Shiro said while sticking jis tongue out to taunt Zangetsu.

_"A very disgusting thought." _Zangetsu said while cringing at the thought.

Just then the three spirits heard the sound of Ichigo arriving into the world. Ichigo was shocked when instead of just seeing Shiro and Zangetsu, he saw another spirit. "Who are you?"

_"I hope I don't frighten you by you knowing my name. It is Kyōka Suigetsu." _Ichigo remembered all the times Aizen slashed people down using that blade.

"Why are you here? Is it to get revenge for your previous master?"

_"No! I hate that man for discarding me like I was just a tool! I want to be your partner. I want to help you protect your loved ones, help protect your soul mate."_

"You know about Tia." Ichigo said with a blush on his face now thinking of the tan arrancar that he cared for so much.

"_Of course I have been in here for a while waiting to inform you of my presence. So while you accept me as a new partner to help you?"_

"Of course I accept the more the better. Plus I need someone to help Zangetsu keep Shiro under control." Ichigo said joking around. **"Fuck you, King!" **Shiro said acting like he meant it but didn't.

_"Thank you Ichigo for accepting me and you know what is next right." _"Yep just get it over with and stab me to transfer your powers already." Kyōka obeyed and stabbed her sword into Ichigo's heart.

Ichigo didn't feel pain from it only power as a light surrounded both him and Kyōka as she gave him her powers. Ichigo now looked down at his waist where his new zanpakuto was.

Her sword form looked the same as it did with Aizen and Ichigo inspected it carefully not used to having a weapon he could use with one hand. _"Me and Shiro will leave you to let you train with Kyōka."_ Zangetsu said while grabbing Shiro who was letting out vulgar protests.

_"For now Ichigo I will help you master me in Shikai. All you have to do is point me towards the ground and say, "Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu!" _Ichigo then attempted it and his natural learning skills activated.

"Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu!"_"Good job Ichigo! Now whoever sees the Shikai will see whatever you want them to see. All you have to do is think it and they will see it, unless they grab my blade then the hypothesis is broken."_

Ichigo nodded understanding. _"You are free to exit this world now Ichigo. See you in a week or two when we will begin your Bankai training." _

-Ichigo's house-

Ichigo woke up and heard the sound of Tia humming. 'She has a great humming voice.' Ichigo thought as her humming surprisingly soothed him. The humming then stopped once Ichigo let out a yawn.

"Ichigo are you awake?" Tia's voice called out.

"Yeah I am, what is it that you want, Tia?" Ichigo asked tiredly.

"Could you throw in a towel for me?" Ichigo grabbed a towel and quickly threw it in the room trying to resist the urge to peep. Luckily Ichigo had a will of pure steel.

Tia quickly wrapped the towel around her waist and walked out of the bathroom. Ichigo was surprised how absolutely attractive she looked.

Her hair didn't have the usual braids on as she was just taking a bath resulting in wet short, messy blond hair which defiantly added to her attractiveness. He could see a little bit of her cleavage resulting in a tiny blush. The towel also helped reveal her perfect tanned legs.

"Tia there is a question I would like to ask." Ichigo asked nervously.

"What is it?" She said with curiosity.

"How come you always have a the same color of a tan on it never changes at all?"

"It's because a arrancar's body stays the same as when it has died as a human. I was this tan when I died as a human so I stayed this tan. So my whole body is forever tan."

"Just wondering. I wonder if that is the case with Visords as well." Ichigo pondered starting to get lost in thought.

"That is a interesting question." She said as she grabbed her school uniform and headed back into the bathroom to change into them.

After she changed as she came out of the bathroom she tripped and Ichigo caught her while holding her close. 'He is so muscular.' Was all Tia could think as she felt Ichigo's muscles pressing against her now that he was holding her so close.

"Are you okay Tia?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"Yeah I am fine just I didn't expect to trip."

"It happens to the best of us." He said smiling at her which she returned back as Ichigo got his school uniform.

He headed into the bathroom leaving Tia to her thoughts, 'Why did I enjoy him holding me so tight and his concern for me. Am I really falling for Ichigo. I guess only time will be able to tell.'

Ichigo then came out of the bathroom and headed downstairs with Tia at his side. Both of them were completely stunned when Isshin didn't attack Ichigo at all. Ichigo just shrugged it off and was happy he didn't get attacked by his dad.

After Ichigo and Tia ate breakfast and were heading towards their school, Ichigo had to ask something.

"What did you talk about with your fraccion." Tia now had a blush on her face remembering the conversation.

"Nothing."She said while looking away though Ichigo could still see her blush.

"It obviously wasn't nothing I can tell from the blush." He pointed out.

"Fine they were asking what I thought of you." She said while half twisting the truth.

"So what did you say you thought of me?" Ichigo asked hoping for a positive response.

"I told them I think you are*blushes* handsome, kind, protective in a good way, and sweet at some times." She said making Ichigo grin ear to ear with a grin that could put Gin and Shinji to shame.

Tia saw this and started thinking, 'Does this mean he likes me? He has a huge grin on face from just hearing what I thought of him.' Tia was immensely shocked when she felt Ichigo suddenly grabbed her hand. She smiled at him enjoying their close contact.

The two then walked into the school not caring who saw them and what they thought because all that mattered to the two of them was each other. When they walked into the classroom gasps could be heard and rumors were being started.

Orihime was utterly shocked and pissed Ichigo was holding Tia's hand. Uryu was also angry at the sight, because while he wouldn't admit it he thought of Ichigo as his best friend. Chad sort of expected it and was the only one who was passive about it.

One thing was clear and that was everyone was thinking, 'Ichigo Kurosaki has a girlfriend.' Ichigo and Tia took their seats getting glared at by every student but Chad. The rest of school day passed by as usual(except the a lot of glares) until lunch.

"What is wrong with you Ichigo!" Uryu exclaimed at Ichigo now that he could bring up the fact that Ichigo and Tia were holding hands before.

"Shut up four eyes!" Ichigo exclaimed with a little anger.

"Ichigo why were you and Halibel holding hands?" Orhime said with jealousy in her voice.

"I don't know about Tia but it just felt right to me." This caused Tia's heart to skip a beat. 'Did he just say it felt right to be holding my hand?'

"Well why are you holding his hand Halibel?" Uryu said with much venom when he said her name.

She responded while blushing .

"I just held his hand because I enjoyed the feeling it gave me." Orhime clenched her hands and decided she needed to try to make a move fast on Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo would you like to go to the winter dance with me?" 'Hah he is already going with me.' Tia thought in her head.

"Sorry Orihime but I already am going with Tia."This got a disappointed look from Orhime.

"How did that happen Ichigo?" Uryu said not believing his friend would honestly go with a arrancar.

"It started when she told me that there was a winter dance. Then I asked her if she was taking anyone and she said no she wasn't going with anybody so I asked her." Ichigo said summarizing when he asked her.

"Why her?" Uryu said anger lacing his tone.

"Because I want to go with her." Ichigo said with a completely serious face. Tia felt her heart soar when she heard this. 'He said he wanted to go with me. What could this mean? What is this feeling I am experiencing. Why do I feel like my heart is soaring.'

When he said this Orihime's fists were clenched and barely constrained anger. She couldn't believe Ichigo said he had wanted to take Tia to the dance.

The rest of the lunch passed by quickly with Ichigo and Tia sitting very close together. They meet as usual after school and started heading back to Ichigo's house when Tia stopped at the window of a shop.

In the window was a beautiful scarf with wavy ocean lines on it. Ichigo saw Tia looking at the scarf with a look of admiration.

"Do you want that, Tia?" Ichigo said very suddenly causing Tia to turn around and look at him.

"What?" She said pretending not to know what he meant because she didn't want him to go and spend more money on her.

"Don't "What" me I said what said do you want that scarf." Ichigo said a little frustrated.

"No... I don't want it." Tia tried to say firmly even though Ichigo could tell otherwise. He signaled for Tia to stay where she was and he went in the store grabbed the scarf, then headed towards the clerk.

"This for your girlfriend." The clerk said with a all knowing tone in his voice.

"Well she isn't my girlfriend yet but in a few weeks I am going to ask her to be."

"Is she that pretty lady outside you were with?"

"Yeah she is." Ichigo said while handing him the money for the scarf.

"Well good luck is all I have to say and that you will be really lucky if you actually get that girl." The clerk said while making very inappropriate motions with his hands.

Ichigo just sighed and took the scarf and his change and went outside the shop where Tia was waiting.

"Here!" Ichigo said shoving the scarf into her hands while holding the cloth on top of her hand. She grabbed it and he let it go.

"You didn't have to get it for me, but thank you." She said while her emotions were now harder to read under the scarf.

"I did have to get it for you, because I need to be able to see you happy." Ichigo could see she had a blush on her face just barely. Ichigo then led her towards a graveyard. While Ichigo led her she wondered why they were heading towards a graveyard.

When the two of them reached the graveyard she saw Ichigo kneel in front of a headstone and begin saying something she couldn't hear. She then looked to see who's grave it was and was shocked at what it said: _Masaki Kurosaki a loving mother and wife._

"Ichigo I am so sorry." Tia said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I despise them for taking my mom away from me." Ichigo said forgetting who he was with.

"Who Ichigo?" She said wondering who did it.

"Those damn hollows for killing her." When she heard this it hurt her more than any betrayal, any sword slash, or any disease. It felt like someone ripped her heart out and a pain was in her throat. She realized now she would never be able to be with Ichigo as her kind killed his mother.

"I am sorry then I am one of those heartless beasts." She rasped out with a few tears coming down her face. Ichigo now realized who he told this and panicked.

"No I didn't mean it and Tia you aren't heartless." Ichigo said hating himself for saying he despise hollows. **' Real smooth king, real smooth.' **

"Yes I am. I am a hollow and just as heartless as all the rest of them. So why don't you kill me right now." She rasped out between sobs as tears were falling in cascades now.

"No you are not Tia, you are not a monster, you are not heartless, and most all you are a incredibly important person to me." Ichigo said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"How do I know you are telling the truth." Tia said still with some tears coming from her eyes.

"you just have to believe it." Ichigo said and did a extremely bold move and kissed her cheeks where the tears were coming down. He was kissing away her tears on her cheeks.

Tia couldn't believe it and was blushing a crimson red on her cheeks. Ichigo withdrew from his kisses on her cheek and before his head was no longer in the hunched over condition one of his cold breaths reached her neck through the bottom of the loosely tied on scarf.

Tia did something Ichigo didn't expect and that was she put her head into his chest. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and the two just stood there.

"Thanks you for helping me know I am not like other hollows." Tia said softly her head still lying on Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo then run his hands through her messy blond hair.

"Tia... Today I make a promise to you, I will always try to protect you from anything or anyone. I would give my life for you, you know that right." Ichigo told her very gently.

"Yes I know that and I would give my life for you as well." Tia said looking into his eyes to show she meant what she said. The two just stood together for a while like that until Ichigo broke the silence.

"Let's go home Yuzu should be making dinner by now." She nodded and followed him. What Ichigo didn't know was that while he was leading the way Tia was checking him out. 'I never noticed it before but he has a pretty nice butt and I saw how defined his arms are.'

The two walked in a almost complete silence till Ichigo's badge started ringing.

"Tia I am going to go after this hollow. You can meet me back at my house okay." Ichigo said turning to her for her confirmation.

"Yea go ahead and beat this hollow. If I went there and fought it then some of my reiatsu may get detected." Tia said nodding and continuing off to Ichigo's house.

**'King please allow me to fight this hollow. I need to stretch my legs.' **'I am not letting you control my body right now.' **'I won't posses your body. Let me manifest like those Zanpakuto do.'** 'Fine go ahead.' Then Shiro appeared right next to him. 

**"Let's go king."** Shiro said while getting a nod from Ichigo. All of Ichigo's friends could fell Ichigo and another's reiatsu. The other one was a hollow's with a trace of soul reaper and then Ichigo's now almost completely a soul reaper's reiatsu will small traces of hollow energy.

'Who's reiatsu is next to Ichigo.' Everyone thought and Uryu headed to investigate this new reiatsu.

-Meanwhile with Ichigo and Shiro fighting the hollow-

Shiro and Ichigo ran into a tall hollow. It was about the size of a medium size house. It had a mask with strips going vertically across it. It had two large hands with 4 scythe like claws on it. It had a tail with 1 large spike at the end. Shiro grinned at the sight of this obviously powerful hollow.

**"Let's go!" **Shiro said with his maniac grin growing even wider. He charged the hollow which let out a roar and charged him. Once it was in close quarters Shiro took out Zangetsu and sliced off its giant legs.

Shiro laughed as the hollow slashed his shoulder. The manifested inner hollow then grabbed one of the scythe glows and pulled it off of the hollow blood gushing everywhere.

Shiro's wounds on his shoulder were healed quickly and her jumped up while slashing the hollow's chest. The hollow turned around and sent its hand with all four claws towards him.

**"Getsuga Tensho!" **Shiro yelled slicing the hollow's whole arm off. Shiro Sonidoed onto the hollow's other arms and slashed it off. With a evil grin Shiro finished it off by throwing Zangetsu into its mask.

Uryu arrived just in that moment and saw a white Ichigo kill the hollow very brutally. He listened in on what Shiro said.

**"Well partner I got to say thank you for letting me have some time to roam about like this." **Shiro said with his smile still on his face.

"No problem after all now I have your full cooperation on giving me power." Ichigo said confusing Uryu as he didn't know yet of Ichigo's full power given to him by his hollow.

**"You deserve it after all you need all the power possible, after all it is your job not mine to protect the queen."** Shiro said with a hint of caring in his tone.

"You like Tia as well don't you?" Ichigo said a little angry his inner hollow liked Tia like Ichigo did.

**"Well of course it's because of my hollow blood you have a soul mate bond with her. Plus we sometimes have similar opinions like us both agreeing the Queen is very hot."**

Uryu's eyes widened at this conversation he was hearing and quickly left the area not wanting to deal with listening to Ichigo and Shiro talking to each other.

"I agree." Ichigo said reluctantly and Shiro faded away heading back to Ichigo's inner world while laughing. Ichigo then headed towards his house.

-Ichigo's house-

Ichigo arrived and it was about after dinner time. Ichigo walked in very slowly into his home, his eyes scanning around waiting to counter his father.

"Helllo Iccchhhigggooo!" Isshin said trying to roundhouse kick Ichigo in the face to which Ichigo promptly grabbed his foot and slamming him into the wall.

"Why must you do this every damn time I come home?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"You left your guard wide open!" Isshin said while trying to do a slide kick. Ichigo reacted quickly by jumping up and landing his feet on his dad leg making him yell in pain.

"Good job my son." Isshin said while trying to give a thumbs up. Ichigo saw a rice meal on the table with a note on it.

_I saved you some rice since you didn't arrive for dinner. From Tia. _This made Ichigo grin like a possum eating shit. 'She saved food for me.' Ichigo thought very happily as this was a good sign to him.

Ichigo then ate the rice Tia gave him and headed up stairs. When he arrived in his room he saw Tia hugging one of his pillows while she was sleeping.

Ichigo walked over to where the sleeping Tia was and smiled softly at her. 'Seeing her makes me remember how much I care about her. She looks beautiful even in her sleep.'

Ichigo lied down on the floor and fell asleep.

A/N Sorry this chapter was so short my brain was dead at the time I was writing this.


	6. Chapter 6 Together

Opposites Attract

Chapter 6 Together

Two weeks have passed since the day Ichigo accepted Kyōka as a second zanpakuto. During this time skip Ichigo and Tia have definitely reached the best friends of opposite genders that obviously have feelings for each other level of friendship.

Tia and Ichigo's sister acted like sister towards each other now. Tia played a great older sister role in Ichigo's eyes and his two sister looked up to her.

Most of the times where ever Tia was Ichigo is as well. The rumors in Karakara High school had risen immensely since the holding hands thing. Orihime was angry a lot and a little moody now since she knew her chances were slim now with Ichigo as she could see the chemistry between Ichigo and Tia.

Little did Ichigo and Tia know but today was the day their relationship would change. It started like every other ordinary day.

Ichigo got up and stretched his arms and looked over to see his bed empty. Ichigo got up and was surprised at what he saw. In the bathroom was Tia putting on a T-shirt but she was having some problems getting down her arms as she still wasn't used to wearing T-shirts.

Ichigo could see her bra and much of her tanned, lovely breasts quite clearly because of the fact her arms were up. Ichigo was aroused slightly at this amazing morning sight.

Every day Ichigo's feeling for Tia have constantly increased and he knew for a fact he loved everything about her. Ichigo could easily say he would do anything for Tia.

Tia finally got the T-shirt down and noticed Ichigo looking at her and decided to tease him as she learned that Ichigo was a bit of a prude over these days and what she has heard.

"Like what you saw?" She said with a sly smile on her face. Ichigo blushed at this and wondered what he should say.

"Uh...Yeah." Ichigo said while lowering his head finding the ground suddenly very interesting. Now Tia had a blush on her face and thought, 'maybe this means he likes me like I like him.'

The two then ate breakfast and headed to school. During this time skip Uryu has started to put a little trust in Tia. Tatsuki became good friends with Tia as well after a Hollow attack.

-One week earlier-

A hollow came out of a Garganta and headed towards its specific target: Tatsuki. Tatsuki turned to see a Adjucha level hollow looking her down. She knew Uryu, Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime weren't nearby to help.

Right when It was about to bring down its hand to smash her. It's hand got severed clean off by a Tia.

"I hate it when male hollow like yourself attack females even if this time it's a human since it brings back bad memories of when I had to eat souls." Tia said as she threw Tiburon right into the hollow's head.

"You okay Tatsuki?" Tia asked as she turned around looking at Tatsuki.

"I am fine. Why did you help me then? I have been not very friendly towards you." Tatsuki asked Tia who responded quickly.

"I helped you not on my own sake but for Ichigo. You are a close friends with him that I can tell and for that reason I protected you, because you are friends with the man I owe my life to." Tia said with complete conviction and honesty.

"You protected me because of that. Are you really a hollow?" Tatsuki asked because she couldn't believe a hollow could act this selfless.

"I am and I will prove it now." Tia said as she unzipped her jacket and made her mask fragment appear. The three on her breast showed itself to the world, the only sign she was ever a Espada.

"What you know is my name but what you haven't known yet is my rank. I am Tia Halibel the former Tercera Espada third strongest of the arrancar." Tia said as she sighed at bringing up her previous title.

-Back to present-

Tia smiled as she recalled the moment that led up to her and Tatsuki becoming friends. After a while Tia told Tatsuki about her feelings for Ichigo and Tatsuki kind of expected it from how much Tia wants to please Ichigo and make him happy.

Tia and Ichigo arrived in the school and the two were greeted by Tatsuki and Chad.

"Hello Ichigo and Tia." Both of them said to Tia and all four headed to their classroom. When they got into the classroom Tia and Ichigo were greeted by the teachers as usual. The rumors of Tia and Ichigo had spread to the point the two acted like they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Ichigo had opened the door for Tia and she gave him a kiss on the cheek very quickly you would have had to have a good eye to see it. Ichigo blushed lightly from the small peck on the cheek. The two walked in the classroom getting jealous glares from the other students.

The girls were jealous because while Ichigo didn't know it was that he was quite popular with the ladies. The guys were jealous because well that is kind of obvious- Tia's amazingly good looks and her big breasts were the reason.

The rest of the day past by extremely quickly until it was time to train. During the two weeks Ichigo mastered every arrancar technique except for opening a Garganta. Today Tia was going to teach and little did the two know but this day was going to change their relationship.

"Alright now to open a Garganta you must concentrate on going to Hueco Mundo. Usually it helps if you think about negative things to make a Garganta." Tia explained while putting her hands beneath her breasts.

Ichigo nodded while trying not to look at her now larger looking chest. Ichigo then focused about his mother's death and all the negativity he gets when he thinks about it.

A rip appeared in front of him but it was so large some of the reiatsu concealing ceiling fell apart. A whole bunch of hollows now came from their own Gargantas. They then heard Tessai running towards them.

"Get out of here now. Soul reapers are coming soon." Tia looked around and saw Ichigo's Garganta and grabbed both of them and they were hurdled through.

-Hueco Mundo-

Both Ichigo and Tia landed on vast desert of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo landed face first into the sand and Tia landed on top of his back with a loud oomph noise.

"Owww." Both of them said at the same time.

"Could you get off me Tia." Ichigo said as he looked up at a now embarrassed Tia.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall on you." Tia said getting off Ichigo who dusted his Soul reaper robes getting the dust off it from the fall.

"It's fine you couldn't control where you landed. I am just glad you didn't get hurt too badly." Ichigo said kindly which made Tia's heart beat. She now had a blush on her face and looked around.

"It's been a long time since I have been home." She said looking around. Ichigo observed her looking at where Los Noches was.

"Do you want to see what is happening in Los Noches?" Ichigo asked more than willing to take the trip with her. She then looked at him with a small smile.

"Sure I wouldn't mind checking out my old home." The two then started running towards Los Noches and all Ichigo could think of was, 'I am having déjà vu.' The two kept running through the sand not giving a sign of being tired until they heard a sound of footsteps.

Ichigo and Tia turned to see 8 Vasto Lordes looking them in the face. Before any word was spoken the one Vasto Lorde in the middle of them threw a object at Ichigo. Ichigo had no time to react when the object wrapped around his arm.

"What do we have here boys. A arrancar and soul reaper. What has the world come to. Good thing I had the spirit energy disabler on me." The one who threw the object at Ichigo said.

He had a T-rex skull mask on his face covering his whole face. He had armored plates covering his arms that were colored a dark olive green. He had a sword shaped like two claws, his chest was exposed showing some well defined muscles and a six pack. He had claw like armored boots on his feet that made marks in the sand. Lastly he had a green tail whipping behind him.

"Ha looks like we caught a tough one huh, Scalor." A Wasp looking one said to the Vasto Lorde who caught Ichigo -Scalor.

This wasp looking Vasto Lorde had spiked yellow boots, decently sized winds, most of his face showing due to the gap in his mask showing his mandibles, and he had a stinger like sword.

"Shut up Wisp (very creative name I know)." A Vasto Lorde said to Wisp. This one had a blood red sword, a mask that he can open or cover his head like a helmet, talon like red boots, and razor sharp claws on his hands instead of a sword, and red plated armor covering his whole chest.

"Dracis I wish you wouldn't boss wisp like that." A female voice said making her appearance. She had fur covering her arms and most of her chest, bony armor that supported her C-cup sized breasts, the same bony armor covered most of her face except her face and her flowing silver hair. She also had fur on her feet and for her weapon was a regular dual sword that were on her back.

"What you going to do about it Slephy." Dracis retorted back at his ally who scoffed and looked away. One of the Vasto Lordes looked at Ichigo and said.

"That object is something I the great Radittes Lupre made. It saps most of your spirit energy disabling it for a while." The Vasto Lorde said with a extremely high ego.

Radittes had red hair that went wildly behind him and had a mask that completely covered his face. He had two hawk wings on his back, lion feet with armored boots, a long sword with lots of spikes on it, and feather on his upper part of his chest.

"Stop bragging Radittes, you are the weakest of all of us. I, Mala am the second strongest of our little group." A female Vasto Lorde said who had blade on her arms, a bony ninja like mask covering all but her eyes and brown hair. She had b-cup sized breasts and she had a ninja like garb on with two katana on her waist.

"Stop talking Mala, your annoying so just let me rest." A male voice said. The male Vasto Lorde had the appearance of a dolphin with the dolphin tail. He had a blue cloak covering all of his body except his face which showed he had a look of complete boredom on his dark skinned face.

"Enough talking Tempest it's time to fight. Radittes you fight the soul reaper." Scalor said instructing the weakest member of the group who went to charge Ichigo who had a hard time dodging with his Reiatsu disabled.

He drew Zangetsu and the long sword and Ichigo's cleaver like sword collided. Radittes easily won in the clash with the reiatsu weakened soul reaper. Tia saw this and turned to help Ichigo quickly using her Resurrección , but was blocked by her opponents.

"You really think we will let you help him." A Vasto Lorde whose name hasn't been said yet. While Tia could easily handle one of them all seven of these Vasto Lordes easily overwhelmed her.

Scalor slashed her with his sword which left a deep gash causing blood to explode everywhere. Then Slephy attacked from Tia's left slashing her across the side of her stomach causing more blood to come out of her.

Ichigo saw this and was angered so with every bit of physical strength he had he threw Zangetsu and it hit Mala whose Hierro blocked it from cutting her. Ichigo was then cut down from the stomach to his chest by Radittes.

Tia was stabbed by Mala on both sides of her shoulder causing Tia to scream in pain. Tia then fell to the ground almost dead. She looked over at Ichigo and became made when she saw Radittes stabbing Ichigo multiple times. A yellow light enveloped Tia.

When the light ended all Tia's wounds were gone. She had a ribcage like bony armor barely covering her breasts. She had a short white skirt that showed a lot of her legs. She had white boots with what looked like a shark fin right on the back of her boots. She had the same shark like fins on the elbows of her gloves. On her rear end a shark tail was waving behind her. Lastly she had a shark tooth necklace on her neck and her body was illuminated with yellow reiatsu making her definitely look like a goddess.

"Resurrección Segundo Etapa." She said like it was natural while grabbing her now shorter shark fin shaped sword.

"What the Hell!" Scalor said in complete confusion as Tia charged him and plunged her sword into his stomach causing blood to spray over her tan body, the blood made her armor now glow red.

"You have made me reach the peak of my anger." She said in a angry calm voice. Unlike Ichigo when Tia becomes mad she still stays calm then act out of pure anger.

"Tia..." Was all Ichigo could say as before Radittes could hit Ichigo with another slash Tia cut off the Vasto Lorde's arm.

"I haven't forgot about what you did to Ichigo and as a result I will kill you in the most painful way you can imagine." She said with fury towards the Vasto Lorde who hurt Ichigo so badly. She then jabbed her sword into his ankle causing him to shout loudly in pain.

"You b..itch." He barely managed to say as she moved her sword to the side halfway severing his ankle so the lower part of his leg was dangling.

"You just made me reach my breaking point. Anyone who hurts Ichigo will get the most pain I can inflict on them..." She then had a rare maniacal grin on her face."It's not my fault I am a hollow."

Tia was now releasing the darker side of her and was acting like a normal hollow did. She then with her bare hands ripped off what was left as his ankle while the other Vasto Lordes watched in terror and curiosity. After she ripped the appendage off Tia slashed upwards with Tiburon causing a giant gash.

The gash went from Radittes' stomach to his left shoulder blade causing more blood to spray on Tia coating her face with blood. The other Vasto Lordes finally got a grip on their senses and charged.

Scalor want to slash Tia and managed to cut some of the skin on her arm. Slephy managed to slash some of Tia's back. Ichigo watched this and was full of anger. He watched helplessly as the one he cared about was being hurt. He felt anger coming straight from within.

Then a huge cyclone of wind went everywhere and Ichigo was enveloped by a cyclone of wind from the rise in his power. The Reiatsu disabler dissolved from his power. Zangetsu changed semi drastically.

Zangetsu's appearance changed, giving the blade a silver hilt with gray wrappings, and a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself becomes slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife.

Kyōka Suigetsu also changed a little bit. The blade now had what looked like spikes on its blade now. (It looks like Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu after he regains his powers after his fight with Aizen except it is white.) The sword glowed a lustrous silver.

Ichigo had four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collar. His captain's Haori also changed as the sleeves were tore off a lot like Kenpachi's Haori.

"Now you will pay for hurting Tia." Ichigo spoke coldly as he charged the Vasto Lordes who have wounded Tia.

"What the hell." All of them said at once. Ichigo quickly cut a unnamed Vasto Lorde right in half giving him a quick death. Ichigo's zanpakuto then began charging a Getsuga Tensho.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled and fired the attack at him easily killing him by disintegrating his body completely. Ichigo then charged Wisp and hit the Vasto Lorde with the hilt of Zangetsu knocking him out.

Ichigo quickly went towards Slephy and used a open palm punch to knock her out completely. **'You have gotten good king with the increase in our power. It figures we just keep getting stronger.'**

'Is it because we are both more accepting of each other now and are no longer fighting each other?' Ichigo questioned his inner hollow. **'I honestly don't know, but I do know we have a talent for getting stronger after every battle. ' **Shiro said with a confident grin on his pale face.

Ichigo now had a grin on his face as he thought, 'I guess you are right this time Shiro."

"I don't like having to hurt women so you don't have to worry about being killed." He said as he turned towards Mala. Once he turned Dracis attacked from the side with his hands which Ichigo grabbed before they could damage his skin.

Ichigo then punched Dracis hard enough to knock him out. He then flash stepped towards mala and put his hand on her head. Ichigo then used his reiatsu to knock her out .

Tempest then charged Ichigo only to get cut down the middle by a wounded Tia. All of the adrenaline know left his body and Ichigo started to fall thanks to his previous wounds that were having their toll on him.

Tia looked at Ichigo and the only thing going through her head was that she had to help him. 'I enough energy to make a Garganta and bring the two of us trough I just have to hope that anyone who finds us are people we know.

Tia then flicked her hands creating a Garganta and limped towards Ichigo. She picked him up carrying him barely. If Ichigo had woken up he would have found his head in between her boobs.

She Then dragged the booth of them into the Garganta.

-Human World-

Tia and Ichigo landed in a park with Tia trying to break Ichigo's fall. Tia saw two peoples silhouettes.

"Please help Ichigo." She pleaded not knowing she was asking Ichigo's soul reaper friends Renji and Rukia. Rukia's first thoughts were, 'Who is this arrancar?'

Renji felt some respect for Tia as he saw how she tried to break her and Ichigo's fall. Rukia also hoped that Ichigo didn't have a romantic connection with this women as she had yet to admit to him that she liked him.

"Rukia let's get these two to Orihime she can heal these two up." Renji said to her.

"Renji why do we have to take the hollow with us she probably tried to hurt Ichigo." Rukia said wanting a excuse to not take the beautiful arrancar woman with her.

"You seen how she was holding him trying to soften his fall. Also she knew his first name which means he told her that and usually that idiot doesn't tell his enemies that unless they are powerful." Renji pointed out.

"Fine." Rukia said with a huff. Renji picked up Ichigo while Rukia picked up Tia and the twpo darted towards Urahara's shop.

-Urahara shop-

Once Rukia and Renji arrived at the store Urahara greeted them.

"Good evening Rukia and Renji... I see you found Ichigo and his new friend. Tessai come and get this two and start healing them!" Urahara said which made Tessai come into the room.

"I will heal them pronto okay boss." Tessai said looking at Urahara as he dragged Tia and Ichigo into another room. As soon as he left the room was filled with tension that anyone could cut with a knife.

"Where should I begin?" Urahara said as mysteriously as possible while he let out a sigh. 'Ichigo should have told these two about this earlier. He should have know they would support him.'

"Start at the beginning Kisuke." Rukia said very firmly and Renji nodded agreeing.

"Well It started after his battle with Aizen. He found Tia when he was investigating her Reiatsu traces as he could tell it was from a injured arrancar. When he found her she was almost at death's door. All she said was she had to get revenge on Aizen. " He then paused dramatically.

"To cut it short he brought her to Orhime who healed her reluctantly, then Ichigo agreed that Tia should stay with him. The he revived Miss Halibel's fraccion as a favor to her. I have been keeping a watch on them as Ichigo couldn't possible hold them all. I also have noticed Tia and Ichigo have gotten very close in the time the two have spent together. It may have only been about three weeks but I can tell the two greatly care about each other." Urahara said in complete seriousness.

Rukia clenched her fists when she heard how close Ichigo and Tia had gotten, while Renji thought, 'Wow Ichigo you are one sly dog getting a attractive girl like that.'

The two soul reapers decided to wait for Ichigo to wake up to decide what action to take, though Rukia planned on giving Ichigo a good talking too about the risks of keeping Tia safe.

Tia woke up before Ichigo and quickly went beside him. 'If I was stronger I could have prevented him from getting so hurt.' She thought as a lone tear went down the side of her cheek.

Rukia then went in the recovery room and tried her best to ignore the arrancar because she was worried she would start thinking about how Tia had a better chance at being with Ichigo.

Ichigo woke up after a while and saw Rukia when he woke up.

"Where is Tia?" He asked worriedly not noticing the tan arrancar was right behind him.

"I am here. How are you, Ichigo?" She asked concerned about him.

"Fin-" Ichigo was saying until he got interrupted by Rukia punching him on the head.

"You idiot! Do you know the risks of keeping a arrancar safe? You will be killed as soon as the S.S finds out. Plus how do you know you can trust this women. You have just been trying to play the hero." Rukia said thinking Ichigo hadn't planned a thing while completely worried he might like Tia.

Tia realized the risks Ichigo was taking now and while it hurt her heart she thought of one solution. All this time she had been ignoring the fact that what Ichigo was doing might be also dangerous for him.

"Ichigo I am going to go. I have put you in too much danger by being in your house. Not only am I a danger to you but also your family. Goodbye." She said while tears ran down her face as she ran out of the shop.

Ichigo got up quickly and turned to Rukia.

"Rukia did you forget I did the same for you. S.S. wanted to kill me back then as well so I expected more from you." He said as he gave her a disappointed look before taking after Tia.

As Tia ran each step made her heart ache. She wanted so badly to go back to Ichigo yet she didn't want to put him in danger.

Ichigo hurriedly used Pesquisa to find where Tia was and started flash stepping towards her in a very panicking way. Ichigo was worried he wouldn't be able to find her and hoped his hurried Pesquisa found her and not another arrancar.

Ichigo's flash steps eventually made it so he was in sight of her. He was rejoicing inside his mind overjoyed he found her. Ichigo then did a shocking move by grabbing her shoulder effectively stopping her.

Tia turned around and was surprised to see Ichigo looking at her with a overjoyed expression. He surprised her by embracing her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Why?" She asked confused as to why he would chase her. "Why did you chase me when I put everyone close to you in danger? Why did you chase me when it puts your family and friends in danger?"

"Because..." He then looked her in the eyes with a very sincere look on his face. "Because I would do a lot of things for you. Because I care about you Tia. Because you are the rainbow that awaits me after the rain." Ichigo said with all the compassion in the world as his arms wrapped around her back.

"Ichigo." She said with compassion in her voice. "What do you mean by that you care for me?"

"Do I have to spell it out? I l-lo-o-ve you." He stammered with a red blush on his face this caused Tia to look up at him.

"Ichigo... I don't know is what I feel towards you if love as a arrancar has never experienced as far as I know, but I know I like you... more than a friend." Tia said with slight pauses.

Ichigo gave no worded response to her words but sis respond with a action. He pulled her towards her so that their bodies were closely pressed together and kissed her passionately.

Tia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's head while his hands wandered down her back and found their resting place above her waist. Ichigo then deepened the kiss by slowly entering his tongue into her mouth which she didn't mind and she let out a quite moan.

Both of their hearts were beating extremely quickly and they were overjoyed. Tia had never felt such a good feeling as she did while she was kissing Ichigo. They slowly broke apart from the kiss before starting kissing each other again.

Ichigo was glad he got to have his first kiss with a great women like Tia. Once their make out session was over you could see a thin line of spit connecting their mouths.

Tia lowered her hand so it reached Ichigo and the two of them smiled at each other.

"Tia would you like to be my girlfriend?" Ichigo asked her even though he had a good idea of what the answer would be.

"Of course Ichigo. Why wouldn't I?" Tia said with a sly smile on her face.

"I am just glad that you are my girlfriend." Ichigo said relieved that she accepted even though he expected it after their first kiss.

"Was that your first kiss as well?" Tia asked him with a now nervous look on her face as she dreaded that someone else once was with him.

"Nope you were the first and I couldn't imagine any better women to share my first kiss with." Ichigo said while grinning at her.

"We should go home now." Ichigo said to her.

"But..." Tia said while looking away.

"Forget about it. I always knew of the danger and so did my dad so my home is your home, plus you are my girlfriend. Got it."Ichigo said while making her look at him while he looked intensely at her.

"Okay." She said with a smile as she gripped his hand tightly. The two of them then started walking towards his house with big grins on their faces.

Both of them were thinking about how great the kiss and make out they had was. Both of them had been mystified at how it felt.

"I almost forgot we have to get our Gigaies." Ichigo said as he remembered their bodies. The two then rushed off to get their bodies.

-Ichigo's house-

After they got their Gigaies back, Tia and Ichigo returned to their home. Ichigo opened the door and was surprised to see his dad didn't try to kick him. The two then walked in while holding each other's hand.

Ichigo saw Yuzu making dinner just as she turned around and saw he was holding Tia's hand.

"Hi Yuzu. Where is Karin and dad?" Ichigo asked his little sister whose jaw dropped now. Ichigo now realized she was looking at his hand which was holding Tia's.

"Helllllllllooooooo Icccccchhhhiiiggoooo!" Isshin said as he now tried to get Ichigo from behind with a roundhouse kick which Ichigo expertly blocked with one hand.

Isshin then gasped when he noticed Ichigo's hand.

"MASAKI OUR SON HAS A GIRLFRIEND NOW! WE ARE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS!" Isshin exclaimed while hugging a poster of Masaki.

"Relax we only have become boyfriend and girlfriend it is too early to have a child!" Ichigo exclaimed while he gave his father a kick to the head.

"So you two are together now?" Karin asked her brother and Tia. Both of them started blushing.

"Yes we are together now."

"We expected this would happen." Yuzu said which surprised Ichigo and Tia.

"What do you mean by that." Tia asked Yuzu while she was raising on of her eyebrows.

"What she meant was it was so obvious that you two like each other. You two always are following each other. Both of you always are blushing when you get in close contact so you are not being subtle." Karin said.

Both Ichigo and Tia blushed and thought, 'We were that obvious.'

"You have great taste in women son." Isshin said while making movements with his hand. Ichigo responded with kicking his dad again.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled at his dad. He then grabbed Tia's and dragged the both of them upstairs. Once they got upstairs Tia started nervously fidgeting.

"You can sleep with me tonight if you want. I don't mean any other way then just sleeping beside me." She said while blushing crimson.

"I don't mind and my mind wasn't in the gutter so don't worry." The two then lied down on the bed and fell asleep quickly.


End file.
